


True Love

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: A dryad’s tree is cut down and Glorfindel saves the fairy by bonding with him.





	True Love

True Love

 

Troubled, Glorfindel looked about. Winter was approaching fast and it was his job to make certain that Imladris had enough firewood to last them through the bitter cold season. As much as cutting down the old trees hurt him, he had to do it or else Imladris would end up frozen beneath the winter’s snow. But how would he decide which trees were to be cut down and which to let grow another year?

 

The troop of Elves who did the actual cutting were logging behind, searching for the trees which had been marked with an ‘X’. Glorfindel scouted ahead alone so he could take his time selecting the trees.

 

Glorfindel had reached an impressive oak tree that probably was several centuries old. He could tell that much by studying its impressive girth. Glorfindel also realized that this tree would supply enough wood to keep them warm for at least a month. If they felled this behemoth, the younger trees would escape their fate this year. He quickly made his decision and lowered the ax which he had been carrying over his shoulder.

 

“You are old, my friend. Your sacrifice will ensure the seedlings’ survival this year.” He almost hoped the tree would respond and whisper permission into his mind like some accepting trees did, but this old one remained quiet.

 

Glorfindel swung his ax and buried the blade into the oak tree, but then suddenly something catapulted him away from the tree. At the same time a horrific scream echoed through his mind and his hands dropped the ax as he clutched his head instead. Glorfindel ended up lying on the forest ground, his ax lying forgotten next to him and remnants of that terrible scream still sounding in his head.

 

Once the wail had died away, he scrambled to his feet, grabbed hold of his ax, and approached again. He didn’t know what was amiss with this tree, but it had become clear to Glorfindel that it needed to be cut down. Maybe it was cursed and if that really was the case, he had to deal with the threat. What would happen if Elflings found the tree and tried to approach it?

 

Glorfindel raised his ax again and went to strike the tree a second time when the same thing happened. An instant later, an invisible force threw him off of his feet, but this time he managed to hold on to his ax. A shriek filled his mind, but Glorfindel fought his way back over to the tree again. He didn’t know how the tree was managing to defend itself, but Glorfindel was determined to do away with this abomination of nature. 

 

In spite of the horrendous scream that still tormented his mind, he swung his ax again and managed to land a second blow deep into the trunk of the ancient tree. The instant the metal ate itself a way through the wood, the nature of the scream changed and became a pitiful whimpering instead.

 

“By the Grace of the Valar, what sort of witchery is this?”

 

Determined to cut the behemoth down as quickly as possibly, Glorfindel prepared to land another blow, but then he froze. In front of him, a greenish shape was trying to take shape. He couldn’t yet make out what it was and cautiously took a step away from the tree.

 

The being that materialized in front of him looked odd to Glorfindel. It possessed graceful Elven features, even showed off the characteristic pointed ears, but the creature’s skin was green and transparent wings adorned its back. Long, raven hair adorned with brownish as well as red leaves cascaded down the bare shoulders. The vision was naked except for the dozens of leaves that clung to the slim body. The hair reached past the buttocks and hid its owner’s features from curious looks.

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath in surprise, but didn’t lower his ax since he didn’t know who and what he was dealing with. The being raised its head and the most bewitching eyes Glorfindel had ever seen looked at him. The color of the eyes was a unique mix of the green, red, and brown colors the leaves sported.

 

“What are you?” Glorfindel whispered. He had never seen such a being before!

 

The large sorrowful eyes sought out his and Glorfindel flinched. A moment ago they had shone with rage, but now sadness dominated the expression. The slightly greenish wings which were attached to the creature’s back caught his attention and he wondered if they were real. Slowly, he involuntarily lowered his ax. At the moment, he didn’t sense any malice radiating from the strange entity.

 

/I beg of you… Do not harm this tree. It is a guardian of the forest and did nothing to deserve your wrath./

 

A silvery voice, pleasant and pure, echoed in Glorfindel’s mind and his eyes widened further. Elrond had been in his mind once before, but it had never felt like this.

 

Once Glorfindel had regained control over his senses, he realized the strange being was pleading on behalf of the oak tree. That was odd! “I know the tree did nothing wrong, but we need firewood.” Why was he explaining himself to this stranger, who didn’t even have the decency to answer his question first? “What are you?” he repeated.

 

/I am a hamadryad. I live inside this tree. The tree is my home./

 

Glorfindel blinked in surprise. He had never heard of such a creature before. As he looked at the dryad, a wave of pity swept through him. The dryad was on his knees in front of him, radiating submission as he hid his striking face behind his long entangled hair. Leaves rustled as the dryad bowed its head. The dryad possessed an unearthly beauty that appealed to Glorfindel’s Elven eyes. “Why did you scream inside my head like that?” Glorfindel asked, demanding to know the reason.

 

/I am its keeper. It is my task to keep the tree safe and you were attacking it with that weapon!/

 

The spellbinding eyes peeked up at his and Glorfindel’s features contorted with regret. “I did not know you lived inside this tree.”

 

/If you cut this tree down, you will also end my existence. I beg of you, Elven child, please have pity./

 

Glorfindel watched as the dryad fluidly rose from the forest ground, feeling rather hypnotized. The creature was slightly smaller than Glorfindel and moved with a great deal of elegance when it slung its arms protectively around the trunk of the mighty oak tree. The eyelashes were long and black and Glorfindel swore he saw silver tears ready to spill from the large eyes. Glorfindel blinked when the oak tree carefully moved its branches to gently cradle the dryad in turn. He realized the dreadful mistake he had made and felt he should apologize.

 

“I am sorry, dryad. I did not know you existed. I was merely looking for trees that will supply Imladris with firewood for the winter.” Glorfindel placed the ax onto the ground and showed the dryad his empty hands. “I will not harm your tree again. I promise.” A hundred questions swirled in his mind. Did Elrond know that dryads lived inside the trees there on Imladris’ soil? Had the half-Elf ever met one? What was the extent of the dryad’s powers? He definitely had to find out more about this magical being!

 

The dryad pushed its body closer to the trunk and Glorfindel blinked in surprise as he watched the dryad become one with the mighty oak tree. Parts of the dryad’s body had already melted with the wood. “You are safe. Your tree is safe. No one will cut it down.”

 

/Thank you…/

 

That was the last thought Glorfindel received before the dryad completely merged with the tree. A moment later, the dryad was gone and Glorfindel stared at the tree in wonder. It looked ordinary again. Had he imagined the whole incident? No, he hadn’t. He had met this dryad and they had communicated!

 

Glorfindel took a few steps toward the tree and then placed the palm of his right hand against the trunk. Maybe he expected something spectacular to happen, but nothing did. The tree looked like a tree and there was no sign of the mysterious dryad.

 

He wouldn’t cut down this tree. He would protect it instead.

 

Glorfindel swung his ax over his shoulder, gave the tree another look in the hope to catch a last look from the dryad, and then turned around when that didn’t happen. The golden-haired Elf walked away from the oak tree and didn’t look back. Had he done so, he would have realized that the trunk had been marked with an ‘X’, as a result from the two blows that he had delivered to it. The group of Elves that would shortly appear to cut down the selected trees would take the mark as their sign to cut the tree down.

 

~~~

 

“Master Melpomaen, would you be so kind and help me find the book I need?” The library was strange territory for a warrior like Glorfindel who seldom spent his time there. After searching the endless rows of tomes for a few minutes, he had decided he needed help and, since Melpomaen was the head librarian, the other Elf seemed the perfect Elf for the job.

 

Melpomaen blinked, surprised to find Glorfindel standing in front of his desk. “Is that really you, Glorfindel? Did you mistake the library for the training grounds by any chance?” A charming smile accompanied the words.

 

“Nay, I did not.” Glorfindel chuckled and inclined his head. “I am here for a reason.”

 

“And what might that be? Distracting my scribes?” Glorfindel was an Elf of uncanny beauty and turned heads wherever he went. The majority of the Elves residing in Imladris were smitten with the fair warrior.

 

Glorfindel chuckled again. It was hard to miss the admiring looks other Elves often threw at him. “Nay, I am not. I need your help, Melpomaen.”

 

Melpomaen raised a hand and gestured for Glorfindel to seat himself opposite his desk. “In what way do you need my help?” Had Glorfindel not said something about finding a book he needed?

 

“Do you know if there are any books on dryads? Hamadryads?” he added the last word as he recalled that the vision had called itself that.

 

“Dryads? You seek information about hamadryads?” That was unexpected!

 

Glorfindel nodded. “Do you have any books on them? I wish to learn more about the creatures.” Glorfindel gave Melpomaen a pleading look. He hoped the librarian would indulge him without him having to tell Melpomaen about his magical encounter in the woods.

 

Melpomaen frowned deeply. “Dryads… Now there is an odd request.” And a challenging request at that! “Follow me!”

 

Glorfindel rose from his chair and followed Melpomaen into a shadowed corner of Elrond’s impressive library. He watched as Melpomaen lit several oil lamps and then lifted one to search the volumes of books. Although the Firstborn didn’t really need the light, having it made searching easier on the eyes. Not wanting to disrupt Melpomaen’s concentration, he remained at a respectful distance.

 

Unexpectedly, Melpomaen released a triumphant yell. “I have found it! We only have one book that deals with dryads and I was not sure I still knew its exact location.” Melpomaen removed the book from the shelf and reverently handed the tome to Glorfindel. “Please be careful with it. It is old and the paper brittle.”

“Thank you.” Glorfindel smiled warmly at Melpomaen, who blushed under the attention he was getting. Glorfindel seated himself on the windowsill below an oil lamp and opened the book. Melpomaen left and Glorfindel began to read.

 

~~~

 

/The dryad spoke the truth. According to this, cutting down the tree would have ended its existence too./ Glorfindel thoughtfully read the last page of the book again. /Once the tree the dryad lives in is cut down, the dryad dies along with it. Oh, by Elbereth, I almost caused its demise!/

 

Glorfindel closed the book, leaned back against the brick wall, and closed his eyes as well. He would never have forgiven himself had he caused the dryad’s demise. Such an exquisite creature deserved to be protected. /I need to talk to Elrond though. He needs to know I found a dryad. I wonder if there are more like it in Imladris./

 

The large eyes, seas of green, red, and brown, refused to leave him alone. He kept seeing them in his mind’s eye. The dryad had somehow touched his heart and, in a way, he felt connected to it. Maybe it was because the dryad had been inside his mind.

 

An hour or so before sunset, Glorfindel left the room after putting the book back in the vacant spot. On his way out, he thanked Melpomaen for his help again. Next he headed for the Hall of Fire. It was time for dinner and he should attend the meal. He would also have a chance to talk to Elrond, since they sat side by side during most meals.

 

Glorfindel entered the Hall, which was already full of busy Elves either eating or serving food. He noted that the logging crew had not returned yet, so assumed that they were still finishing up and would return later that evening. He headed for the main table and sat down next to Elrond, who was nursing a glass of wine. The seat to Elrond’s right was empty as it had been for the last hundred years, ever since Celebrían had sailed West. The twins and Arwen were also seated at the main table, but since they were engaged in conversation, they didn’t notice the pensive expression in Elrond’s eyes.

 

“Is something amiss?” Glorfindel inquired after seating himself.

 

Elrond nodded once absentmindedly. “Something is wrong, but I do not know what.” A nagging sensation in his mind kept him from relaxing and enjoying his children’s banter. “It feels like something awful is about to happen, but since I do not know what evil will befall us, I am unable to stop it.”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t certain he should bring up the dryad since Elrond already seemed burdened and decided against addressing the issue just yet. “Can Vilya not help you find out what danger threatens Imladris?”

 

“Vilya has been quiet of late.” Elrond stared at the ring that adorned his finger. The blue stone seemed duller than normal.

 

Glorfindel shifted on his chair. There was no way around it: he had to bring up the dryad. “Something happened when I was out marking trees today.”

 

Elrond’s gaze instantly became alert and concerned. “Please do not tell me you encountered any Orcs.” He had strengthened Imladris’ defenses and was hopeful the aggressive creatures wouldn’t enter Imladris unnoticed ever again.

 

“Nay, it was not Orcs I encountered.” Glorfindel raised his cup filled with herbal tea and sipped. “I wanted to cut down an old oak tree and then this creature tried to scare me off. It called itself a dryad.”

 

Elrond looked at Glorfindel with great interest. He was a lore master and had always believed dryads were just leftover fragments of a past that had long died. “You actually encountered a dryad?”

 

“A hamadryad to be exact. I spent the last hour in your library, reading about the dryads. I do not believe it presents a danger, but you should be aware of the fact that a dryad lives in Imladris. Maybe even more than one.”

 

“But that is wonderful! They are guardians, Glorfindel.” Elrond felt honored that a dryad had chosen to live in Imladris. “What did it look like? What did it say?” His eyes gleamed with curiosity.

 

“Well, it definitely looked greenish, its body was covered with leaves and it possessed transparent wings. His eyes… Elrond, you should have seen his eyes! They are magical!” When he heard himself, Glorfindel realized just how deeply the dryad had impressed him.

 

“At first, it tried to chase me off, but I was determined to cut down that tree. In the end, the dryad begged me to be merciful. I would never have tried to fell that tree had I know a dryad lived inside it. By Elbereth, until today I did not even know they existed!”

 

“I understand,” Elrond replied in an effort to reassure his friend. “But Glorfindel, I demand you show me where it lives and introduce me to it!” The scholar was fascinated by the prospect of studying the dryad.

 

“I am not certain it will show itself if the tree is not in any danger,” Glorfindel said thoughtfully. Seeing the disappointed expression in Elrond’s eyes, he quickly added, “But we can try.” Glorfindel had wanted to add more, but then a shrieking wail cut through his head and he reeled beneath its impact.

 

“Glorfindel? What is amiss?” Concerned for his friend’s well-being, Elrond leaned in closer and steadied the golden-haired Elf who seemed to shrink into himself.

 

“I do not know…” Glorfindel closed his eyes and fought down the pain that resounded through his soul. But then he realized he had heard that scream before. It was the dryad, calling out to him in distress. But why was it in distress?

 

“Please excuse me, Elrond. I recall that I still need to check the rosters.” Glorfindel had to leave – had to escape from Elrond’s concerned and prying gaze and into the open.

 

“Glorfindel, I…” Elrond was loathe letting Glorfindel leave like that, but didn’t have a choice since Glorfindel had jumped to his feet and was already on his way to the exit. Flabbergasted, Elrond blinked.

 

Glorfindel leaned against the wall for support once he had stepped into the corridor. The scream’s intensity was declining, but the sharp pain that accompanied it was still there. It was even growing stronger. He didn’t know what had happened, but it was obvious that the dryad was in danger and in pain.

 

Putting his senses under control again took Glorfindel a few minutes, but once his head had cleared, he raced toward the stables. He needed Asfaloth to carry him to the ancient oak tree and find out what had happened to the dryad. What had caused it to scream out in such pain?

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel rode through the dark forest like the Nazgûl themselves were chasing him. Because it was already late and had grown dark, it was hard for Glorfindel to find the old tracks which would lead him to the ancient oak tree. /Please, Elbereth, let me get there in time!/ The pain was still there, but it was declining and Glorfindel was afraid it meant that the dryad had stopped fighting and was fading away.

 

When Glorfindel finally came upon the scene, what he saw made him scream in anger. The Elves had cut down the oak tree! But why? He hadn’t marked it! Glorfindel jumped from Asfaloth’s back and noticed the way the stallion moved about uneasily as if uncertain he was allowed to approach. The old oak tree lay on the grass.

 

“What did you do? Why did you do this?” Glorfindel raced over to where the tree lay and placed his hands upon the trunk. The last time he had done so, he hadn’t felt the dryad’s presence, but the pain that still lingered in his soul enabled him to form a connection to the spirit.

 

The Elves were startled to see their Captain so unexpectedly and were puzzled over the fact that he was actually caressing the trunk with his fingertips!

 

“But Milord,” one of them spoke up to answer Glorfindel’s questions. “You marked it yourself. Your X is right there.” And he pointed at the section that carried the fateful mark.

 

In that instant, Glorfindel realized what had happened. He had delivered two blows to the tree and those had formed an 'X'. “Nay! I did not mark this tree! It was an accident!”

 

The other Elves, uncertain as to what was happening, crowded together and grew nervous. They had never seen Glorfindel panic before!

 

“Please, come out of there, dryad. I know you can not survive without your tree, but it is dying.” Glorfindel didn’t know what he could do, if there was a way to save the dryad from certain death, but he knew he had to try. “I am sorry… Please, I am sorry. This was never my intention!”

 

The other Elves, who remained a respectful distance, whispered in confusion as a dark form crawled out of the tree. The dryad’s form was distorted and it tried to curl up on the tree, but it fell right off and landed upon the grass.

 

Glorfindel’s heart went out to it. He hadn’t tried touching it yet and wasn’t certain the dryad was actually real enough to touch. “Let me help,” Glorfindel whispered and tried to carefully rest a hand against a trembling shoulder. The dryad had changed since the last time they had talked. The skin tone had changed from a vibrant green to near black. The leaves that had clung to the dryad’s body floated to the ground and the wings hung helplessly down the dryad’s back. It was obvious to everyone – Glorfindel and the other Elves – that the dryad was dying.

 

The dryad opened its eyes and searched Glorfindel’s gaze. /You promised./

 

Those two little words cut Glorfindel deeply and he felt ashamed of his carelessness. “It was an accident. I had every intention of keeping my promise.”

 

/The oak tree is dying and I will fade with it. My end has come./ The dryad read the truth in the Elf’s eyes and knew the Firstborn hadn’t wanted to end its existence.

 

“I do not want you to fade! There must be something I can do to keep you alive!” Glorfindel’s fingers passed through the dryad’s shoulder and that proved to him that he was dealing with a magical being. He wanted to stroke the dark hair soothingly and promise that all would be well, but how could he accomplish the impossible?

 

/This is goodbye,/ the dryad managed. It found some measure of comfort in looking at this golden being. /This is the end./

 

/Nay, it does not have to end like that!/

 

Glorfindel was startled to hear this new voice inside in his head and one look at his men told him that they had heard it too. “Where are you? Who speaks there?”

 

The dryad raised a transparent hand and pointed at the ash tree, which stood to their right. Oak and ash had been friends for centuries.

 

Glorfindel blinked, but then addressed the ash tree. “What do you mean? How can I save him?”

 

/I can not be saved,/ the dryad projected into the Elf’s mind. /My tree is dead and so am I./

 

/The dryad needs a connection,/ the ash tree whispered into Glorfindel’s mind. /Elven child, bind the dryad to you and it will survive. Give him a part of your immortal soul./ The leaves rustled excitedly in the breeze and a branch swept from right to left.

 

For one brief instant, Glorfindel felt terrified. “Bind with the dryad?” The book hadn’t mentioned the possibility of dryads being able to bind with Elves. But what if it was true? How did he feel about that?

 

“Milord, you can not do such a thing! This creature does not belong with us!” one of the Elves cried in an effort to convince Glorfindel that giving up part of his immortal soul was folly.

 

/It is true,/ the dryad agreed, sending his thoughts solely to Glorfindel. /Do not do such a thing. Let me go./ The oak tree was dead and the dryad was also dying, but the Elven child was somehow keeping him from fading all together. The Elf clung to him and had managed to attain a hold on his mind.

 

Glorfindel looked into the dryad’s eyes, which had turned dull and dead, and knew he had no time to think it over. If he didn’t act immediately, the dryad would die and all would be lost. “How do I bind with the dryad?” Glorfindel asked the ash tree.

 

The leaves rustled harder and this time there was no breeze to move them. /Just say the words. The forest spirits will do the rest./

 

/Nay, you can not do that!/ The dryad’s dying eyes filled with terror. It had only known life inside the oak tree and had made its peace with its demise.

 

“It is my fault this happened.” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath, but his hands still trembled when they hovered above the dryad’s form. He stared into the eyes, which were breaking and realized that the dryad’s last moment had arrived. “By the Grace of the Valar, I gift part of my immortal soul to you and by doing so, I bind you to me. You shall not die. You shall live.”

 

The dryad’s form trembled and a scream filled with pain and distress cut through the forest air.

 

/I hope I made the right decision./ But it was too late now to revert his decision. Glorfindel had gifted part of his immortal soul to the dryad and had bound the magical being to him. He didn’t know what would happen next and prayed to the Valar that the dryad would survive. But Glorfindel was completely unprepared for the transformation that took place next. His fingers, which had hovered close to the dryad’s form, suddenly encountered flesh.

 

The dryad screamed in fear. It hadn’t known that Glorfindel’s essence which seeped into its being would change it and cause this transformation. Its body, which had existed of spirit only, was clothed with flesh. In the past, it had seen through the eyes of a dryad and now his eyes changed into Elven eyes, showing him new colors much more vibrant than what it had been used to in the past. Its body continued to change. It had been genderless in the past, but now it took on a male shape, mirroring Glorfindel’s physique. The greenish skin tone however remained, although toned down a bit. And then its wings shrunk and disappeared. The changing dryad called out in horror and suddenly found himself engulfed in a pair of strong and supportive arms.

 

Tears flowed from Glorfindel’s eyes. He had never expected for any of this to happen and the fact that he was holding a being in his arms that was more Elven than dryad caused him to feel nervous as well. Would the dryad forgive him for causing this change?

 

/My wings…/ Although he had never used them much, they had been a part of him, but were now gone. The leaves let go and bared his body fully to Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel hissed an order and the next moment, one of his men covered the newly born Elf with a warm cloak. An Elf… The dryad had become an Elf! But the eyes were still the same endless tangles of green, red, and brown tones. Glorfindel could still read the dryad’s real identity in them.

 

The former dryad – now mostly Elven – lifted a shaky hand and tried to push Glorfindel away from him. But the new born Elf lacked strength and the arm dropped onto the grass again. The eyes closed and he gave into the exhaustion that coursed through his new body. He had never felt exhaustion before and was helpless to stop it from pulling him into a healing sleep.

 

“You should take him to Lord Elrond,” one of Glorfindel's fellows said. “He is a healer and knows what to do.”

 

“What is he? It? An Elf, or…?” another Elf asked.

 

Glorfindel didn’t know the answer to that question either and remained silent. The being in his arms looked Elven, but there was something about him, a magical quality, that revealed the other Elf’s real origin. “I will not desert you now,” Glorfindel promised as he lifted his unconscious charge.

 

Asfaloth appeared and advanced to Glorfindel. The stallion’s eyes were fixed on the Elf Glorfindel was carrying. Asfaloth went down on his knees to enable Glorfindel to mount more easily without any extra jostling his charge.

 

“Thank you, my friend,” Glorfindel said as he mounted Asfaloth. He continued to cradle the new born Elf in his arms and tucked the cloak tightly around the sleeping form. “Take us home,” he ordered Asfaloth. The other Elf was right: they needed Elrond’s expertise as a healer in this matter.

 

Asfaloth trot carefully in awareness that he carried such a unique charge. Glorfindel pulled the former dryad as close as possible and the new born Elf’s head lolled against his chest with each step Asfaloth took. “I will look after you. I promise you that and this time I will keep my promise!” He had already failed the former dryad needlessly in the past. Maybe now that the dryad had become an Elf, he would have a chance to make amends.

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

“Melpomaen, fetch Elrond and tell him to join me at the healing wing!” Melpomaen was the first Elf Glorfindel encountered and shooed him on. “Now!”

 

Melpomaen had frozen upon seeing the motionless Elf draped against Glorfindel’s chest, which was seemingly naked beneath the riding cloak. He shook himself and forced himself into motion, heading for Elrond’s private rooms. He had never had to disturb the Elf-Lord in the middle of the night before and wondered just how cross Elrond would be with him.

 

At the same time, Glorfindel carefully dismounted and kept his charge tightly cradled against his chest. Once he was on the ground again, he lifted his charge higher and made sure he had a good hold on him before marching toward the healing wing.

 

Every now and then, he stole glances at the sleeping face. He still couldn’t believe what had happened there in the forest. During the ride, he had tried to convince himself that the dryad had become an Elf, but he still found that hard to accept. /And he is bound to me. By the Grace of the Valar, what did I do? Did I have the right to make that decision for him?/ But it was a bit late to worry about that now.

 

“Open this door,” he yelled and tried to kick open the door, but it didn’t budge. A moment later, Elladan appeared in the doorway – at least Glorfindel thought it was Elladan and not Elrohir.

 

“What happened? Who is this?” Elladan stepped aside to let Glorfindel pass.

 

Glorfindel headed for one of the rooms, where his charge would have some privacy once they started to examine him. He didn’t believe there was much wrong with the former dryad and was convinced that what the new born Elf needed was rest. “It is a long tale, Elladan, and I do not have time to tell it now.”

 

A second door opened and revealed a tired-looking Elrond only clad in his evening robes. The dark hair was in disarray, but his grey eyes were alert and took in the scene in front of him. “Glorfindel, what happened?”

 

“I already asked him the same question,” Elladan said as he came to a halt beside the bed where Glorfindel was lowering his charge onto. “I do not know this Elf,” he added thoughtfully.

 

Glorfindel took a deep breath and then plunged in. “You can not know him, Elladan. He came into existence only a few minutes ago.”

 

“What?” Elrond rolled up his sleeves and began to examine his newest patient after giving Glorfindel a puzzled look. However, his movements stilled when Vilya took on a deep green glow the moment he touched his patient. “Glorfindel, you had better explain this to me.”

 

“They cut down the old oak tree that housed the dryad. That is why I left in such a hurry: I sensed the dryad’s distress.” Glorfindel’s gaze met Elrond’s and he realized that the half-Elf was quickly catching on. “When I arrived at the scene, I was too late. The tree had been cut down and the dryad was dying. I did the only thing I could. I gave him a part of my soul and bound him to me so he would not die.”

 

“How did you know such a thing was possible?” Elrond’s hands hovered above the former dryad’s brow and closed his eyes in concentration. The things he sensed were odd. They smelled of pine and the forest, rustled like leaves and felt as solid as wood. This Elf’s mind was different from any mind he had ever touched before.

 

“An ash tree told me.” Glorfindel ignored the bewildered look Elladan gave him. “How weak is he?” he asked, addressing Elrond instead.

 

“I sense exhaustion.” Elrond opened his eyes again, rolled down his sleeves, and hid his hands inside the fabric. “All he needs is rest in order to recover.” Elrond gave Glorfindel a pensive look. “Do you realize what you have done by binding him to you? You know our rules. You are now also bound to him.”

 

Glorfindel tiredly nodded his head. “I know that.” He had acted without thinking first. Truth be told, he simply hadn't had the time to think.

 

Elrond studied the former dryad and gifted his newest resident with a smile. “So this is the dryad you mentioned earlier?” He didn’t look like the dryad Glorfindel had described to him.

 

“He changed after we bound. His wings vanished, but his skin tone still remains a tad green, do you not agree?” The adrenaline rush finally wore off and Glorfindel pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. “You will know that he is not a real Elf the moment he opens his eyes. They are full of the forest.”

 

Elrond placed a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder and squeezed gently to show his support. “I assume he will be staying with you? I have no experience in caring for former dryads, Glorfindel.”

 

“And I do?” The blond Elf gave Elrond a quizzical look.

 

“Well, you did talk to him before they cut down the tree and the two of you are bound. Those are sufficient reasons for me to entrust him to you.” But at the same time, Elrond realized the chance he had been given. Once the former dryad had become accustomed to being around them, he would try to learn as much information as possible from the magical being. “Glorfindel, he may look Elven, but you know his true nature. Always remember that,” Elrond said at seeing the lost expression in Glorfindel’s eyes.

 

Glorfindel nodded. “You are right of course. I should look after him. I promised him that.” He just felt nervous though about confronting the former dryad when the being woke up again.

 

~~~

 

The first thing he became aware of was the gentle caress of warm air against his skin. It was the strangest experience ever and he opened his eyes to find out what had happened to him. His memories were chaotic and images of oak, ash, and golden Elf whirled in his mind.

 

Nothing could have prepared the former dryad for the sensations that swept through him when he looked through Elven eyes for the very first time. The colors were deep and vibrant, sharp and lucid, and nothing like they had been when he had been in his dryad form. The colors danced in front of him and he raised a hand as if in a try to take hold of them, but then the next shock registered with the newly made Elf.

 

His hand… He had raised his hand and realized that he possessed an actual body that consisted of bone and flesh. Stretching his fingers and moving them about experimentally, he stared at his hand in wonder.

 

A moment later, he almost choked when he forgot to draw in his next breath. Until that moment, he hadn’t known it was necessary to breathe in new air. The air smelled of spices because Glorfindel had burned some incense in the hope that it would relax him.

 

Sticking out his tongue, he swirled it along his top and then bottom lip, tasting even more strange textures. As a dryad, his world had consisted of spiritual energy and the force of nature itself. He had been elemental and not separate from the world like he was from now on. He was an individual from that time on.

 

His hand came to rest on the mattress and his fingertips moved curiously along the satin sheet. Its softness amazed him and his fingers glided over the pliable fabric. Following the movement of his hand made him aware of the fact that there were more parts of his body he had to grow accustomed to. He had seen Elves move about throughout the centuries, but had never wondered what it was like to be one of them.

 

Now he knew. He possessed a body – arms, hands, legs, eyes, lips, and even a heart beating in his chest, pumping blood through his veins. The former dryad was overwhelmed and moisture leaked from his eyes. Was this what the Firstborn called weeping?

 

“You are crying… Why? What is amiss?”

 

A golden voice floated through the air and made the former dryad look up at Glorfindel, who sat in a chair close to the bed. Looking at Glorfindel made him aware of the change he had gone through. When they had first met, Glorfindel had been an alien being – an Elf. Now they were the same – in body at least. He didn’t know what he felt when he looked at the Elf he was now bound to. All he had ever known was his existence in the tree and being bound to that tree. But everything had changed.

 

Glorfindel began to worry when the former dryad didn’t answer his question. “You do understand me, do you not? You replied in my mind when we talked the last time.” Were they still able to communicate in that way? Or had that changed as well?

 

The former dryad tried to reach out to Glorfindel to communicate with the other Elf in that way, but he was shocked when nothing happened. The Elf’s mind was closed to him and he stared at Glorfindel in despair. What was he supposed to do?

 

Glorfindel moved a little closer and placed his right hand on the former dryad’s. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

But the former dryad was spellbound and capable of only staring at Glorfindel’s hand which was touching his. The other Elf’s flesh felt warm and soft against his and he wanted the touch to never end. Glorfindel noticed the direction of that stare as well, but decided against pulling back his hand. “The ash tree told me to bind you to me. Do you remember that?”

 

Yes, the former dryad remembered what had happened, but felt still too shocked to react. Glorfindel’s concern increased as the magical eyes stared at him in such shock. “I gave you part of my soul and bound you to me. That is why you are alive now…and an Elf. I did not know that would happen. Are you very cross with me?”

 

The former dryad understood what Glorfindel was saying, but didn’t know how to react. So much had changed! Glorfindel looked glorious to him and he literally sensed the body warmth the golden-haired Elf emitted.

 

Glorfindel sighed and decided that feeding the former dryad more information was the best thing to do. “I brought you to the Last Homely House. You are in the Healing Wing right now and Elrond examined you. He does not think anything is wrong with you, except for the fact that you are exhausted.”

 

The Last Homely House? The Healing Wing? Elrond? What did those words mean? And why did Glorfindel look at him like he was supposed to understand?

 

“You do not comprehend a single word I have said,” Glorfindel deduced as he chuckled softly. “How am I supposed to communicate with you?”

 

The former dryad flexed his fingers and they ended up curled around Glorfindel’s. His eyes widened further at the delicious sensation of skin against skin.

 

A smile appeared on Glorfindel’s face at seeing the wondrous expression in the autumn eyes. “I am a fool. I forgot that this is new to you. I assumed you would automatically feel attuned to your new life – your new body.” He was beginning to understand that the former dryad was a like a new born baby. “You need to learn how to talk, how to walk, and how to take care of yourself. But it is a marvelous life you have been given. You are one of the Firstborn now.”

 

Some of Glorfindel’s words made sense, but others didn’t. The former dryad smiled for the first time and his breath caught as he looked into the sky-blue eyes.

 

“You need a name!” Glorfindel declared as he wondered on how to address his charge. Glorfindel laughed softly and rubbed the former dryad’s fingers. The new born Elf was so focused on that movement that Glorfindel surmised his charge didn’t hear a word he was saying. “I will find you a name – a good name. I promise.”

 

The former dryad clung to his connection with Glorfindel and curled his fingers more tightly around the other Elf’s limb. He felt lost, but at the same time also hopeful.

 

~~~

 

“Is it true? Did my patient wake up?” Elrond entered the room and smiled at the two Elves: one golden-haired and very much in control of his emotions, and a raven-haired Elf, who was having a hard time accepting his new life. Elrond didn’t approach any further since he didn’t want the former dryad to feel threatened. “How does he fare?”

 

Glorfindel smiled at Elrond and said, “He is like a baby, Elrond. He needs to learn everything we already know. He can not communicate with us yet. It seems he lost his ability to enter my mind when he became an Elf.”

 

Colorful eyes sought out Elrond. The former dryad was still, in spirit at least, a force of nature and could sense the natural power that was housed within the half-Elf’s mind. He didn’t know about Vilya’s powers, but he instinctively sensed the power Elrond commanded.

 

“My name is Elrond,” the Half Elf introduced himself. “And you are most welcome in Imladris. I have never met a dryad before and I hope we will talk in the future. But for now, you should rest.” The quizzical look the new born Elf gave him informed Elrond that his words hadn’t been understood. “Glorfindel will take care of you,” he stated and rested a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder.

 

“I will take him to my rooms,” Glorfindel addressed Elrond. “You are right in that I need to take care of him.”

 

Elrond leaned in closer and whispered into Glorfindel’s ear, “Does he have a name?”

 

“I wondered about the same thing.” Glorfindel cocked his head and studied his charge. “Do you have a name, my friend?” But he wasn’t even certain the former dryad understood what he was saying.

 

A half-hearted growl escaped the dryad’s throat when he tried to answer Glorfindel and the sound startled him. It took him a moment to understand that he himself had uttered it.

 

“You will learn how to use your voice,” Glorfindel said soothingly. After rubbing the ex-dryad’s knuckles, his gaze shifted from the former dryad to Elrond. “I am afraid we will have to think up a name ourselves.”

 

Elrond considered the matter. “Before I knew that my wife would gift me with twins, I wanted to call my son Fëataur, but when the twins arrived, we decided on Elladan and Elrohir instead. Maybe he would like Fëataur for the time being? He can always change his name later.”

 

“Fëataur…” Glorfindel whispered the name and then smiled. “I like it.”

 

The former dryad cocked his head as he grew more attuned to hearing their voices aloud. Communicating in their way was more difficult than communicating spiritually, but he understood what they were saying. They had thought of a name for him! That pleased him immensely. He had never had a name before.

 

“Do you like that name?” Glorfindel asked, smiling hopefully. He nodded his head once. He liked it. Glorfindel gave his charge a brilliant smile. “Then it is decided. Your name is Fëataur.”

 

The former dryad accepted the name and smiled cautiously at Glorfindel. He didn’t know what his new life would bring, but he was going to make the most of it. His life as a dryad was over and a new life as an Elf had begun.

 

~~~

 

After a few minutes of valiantly trying to walk, it became apparent that the former dryad didn’t know how to stay on his feet yet. Glorfindel hovered close and kept an arm tightly curled around his charge’s waist. “Do not push yourself. You have time, Fëataur.”

 

Fëataur… Although he liked the name, it would take him time to become used to being called that. Being on his feet and supported by Glorfindel was a strange experience. As a dryad, he had never possessed a solid body and had floated on the air. He had been connected to the earth and the air, but now he had to learn how to walk on the earth and breathe in the precious air which was needed to stay alive. It was good to have Glorfindel at his side. Had he been forced to do it alone, he wouldn’t have managed.

 

“I can carry you,” Glorfindel whispered when he realized that walking was tiring the former dryad greatly.

 

“Car…ry,” Fëataur whispered and was amazed that he had managed to duplicate the word. He felt helpless since he couldn’t properly communicate with Glorfindel. Sending his thoughts to Glorfindel had been so much easier!

 

“I shall take that as a yes!” Glorfindel swept the former dryad off of his feet and cradled Fëataur against his chest. “Are you comfortable?” A nod reassured him and he entered the corridor, hoping they wouldn’t encounter any curious Elves. “I hope you will like living in Imladris. It is a good place to live in.”

 

Glorfindel sighed and his features contorted painfully. “I wish they had not cut down your tree. Now you are forced to live a life that is not your own.” The hand which shakily touched his face made Glorfindel feel hopeful that the former dryad was accepting of his fate. “I will do everything within my power to make your life here a happy one.”

 

The former dryad sensed the sincerity in Glorfindel and accepted that this Elf was going to be his companion during this lifetime. In his first life, he had been bound to the tree and now he was bound to Glorfindel. Things could have turned out much worse – he could have faded instead.

 

~~~

 

“These are my rooms. I hope you will like living here.” Glorfindel lowered the former dryad onto the bed and realized for the first time that he had a problem. Were they to share a bed? Or should he have a second one placed inside his rooms? But the new born Elf was bound to him and keeping him at a distance might be cruel. “Are you comfortable, Fëataur?”

 

The former dryad gifted Glorfindel with a smile. A moment later, he nodded. He liked the rooms. They were full of sun light and the walls, which were painted in a soft yellow, made the rooms feel even warmer. He also loved the fact that Glorfindel kept a large number of plants in his quarters. Right in front of the balcony was a group of old silver birch trees and their branches seemed to be reaching toward the balcony as if welcoming them. On the edge of his mind, he heard them whispering, telling him they would watch over him. “Like,” Fëataur said slowly, still finding it hard to form whole sentences. He had yet to become used to the fact that he could speak verbally.

 

“I am glad you do.” Glorfindel seated himself on the edge of the bed and watched the other Elf closely. This Elf, this former dryad, was his mate now. Until that moment, he hadn’t fully allowed that thought in, but Glorfindel knew that in the end, they had to address that fact. But not just yet. “Would you like to rest for now, Fëataur?”

 

“Trees,” the newly made Elf replied and managed to raise a shaky hand and point at the silver birches.

 

“I should have known.” There was a comfortable chair on the balcony for the former dryad to recline on and he would be just as comfortable outside then in there. “Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you again?” He didn’t mind carrying his charge – his new mate. The former dryad didn’t weigh much and being needed made Glorfindel feel good.

 

“Out,” Fëataur said and smiled at Glorfindel. He wanted to be out there in the open and be able to touch the trees and, if possible, connect with them.

 

Glorfindel decided that his new mate wouldn’t mind being carried and lifted him in his arms again. After carrying him out onto the balcony, Glorfindel lowered him onto the chair. Since a second chair stood close by, he sat down as well. Silently, he watched how some of the branches became fluid in their movements and crawled onto the balcony until they could make contact with the former dryad. “They like you.”

 

“I…feel…them…” He raised a hand and placed it against his temple. “Do…you?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I feel them as well, but very weak. They do not react to me in the way they react to you.” And it didn’t surprise him. There would always be something of the dryad left in the other Elf. And that reminded him… “You did not answer my question. Are you angry with me for binding you to me? I did not want you to die and knowing that I caused your problems made me follow the ash tree’s advice.”

 

Glorfindel was asking him to deliver a statement when he still had trouble forming words. Trying to show his helplessness, the brown-haired Elf shrugged his shoulders. “Is… hard… to speak.”

 

“I am sorry. I keep forgetting that too!” Glorfindel gave his new mate an apologetic look. “This can wait.” For now, they would sit together and he would watch the trees interact with the former dryad.

 

~~~

 

“Thank the Valar you are back.” Melpomaen gave Erestor a thoughtful look. “Elrond has not been well during your absence. He needs you at his side.”

 

Erestor wasn’t surprised to hear that. He had expected as much. “Celeborn asked for my presence specifically. There was no way I could decline.” Melpomaen had been his right hand for a few years and Erestor had come to trust and appreciate his friend’s judgment. “I will visit with him tonight.”

 

Melpomaen busied himself with putting Erestor’s clothes into the closet. Melpomaen looked upon Erestor as a surrogate father or an older brother. He had been an orphan when he had arrived at Imladris since his parents hadn’t survived the journey they had undertaken. Orcs had attacked them and only Melpomaen had survived the raid. Elrond, Celebrían, and Erestor had taken him in and adopted him. He would always feel grateful for the way they had welcomed him into their lives and had worked hard to repay them for their kindness by serving Imladris the best way he could.

 

Erestor ran a brush through his raven hair and quickly checked his appearance in the mirror. The journey back from the Golden Wood had been long and tiresome, but he set his fatigue aside since Elrond needed him. “Did anything out of the ordinary happen during my absence?” Satisfied with the way he looked, Erestor turned around and smiled at Melpomaen. He doubted he would ever have children of his own, considering the fact that he preferred male lovers, so Melpomaen was the closest thing he had to having a son. He felt protective of the younger Elf. He always had since that day when the orphaned Elfling had looked at him trustingly. Melpomaen had looked wretched back then. As an orphan, Melpomaen had been all alone on Arda and Erestor’s heart had gone out to him.

 

“Something happened, aye,” Melpomaen replied as he accompanied Erestor to the doorway. “Everything started when Glorfindel visited the library to find a book on dryads.”

 

Erestor halted in his tracks. “Dryads?” He turned his head to study Melpomaen’s eyes. Had he misheard? But Melpomaen nodded his head once and Erestor realized he had heard correctly. “Why would Glorfindel need information about dryads?”

 

“There are rumors,” Melpomaen replied, growing excited since he knew something he wasn’t supposed to know. “They say that Glorfindel accidentally marked the dryad’s tree to be cut down and by doing so, he caused the sprite’s demise.” Melpomaen was so fascinated by the tale he was telling that he failed to see Erestor grow pale. “I also heard that he bound the dryad to him and that he brought the sprite here. I heard the former dryad lives in his rooms.”

 

“*Former* dryad?” Erestor involuntarily stressed the first word. “He is no longer a dryad then?”

 

“Rumor has it that the dryad took on Elven form when Glorfindel bound the tree spirit to him. I do not know any details, but I heard Elrond visited the former dryad and talked to him. They named him Fëataur.”

 

Erestor gave Melpomaen a searching look. “And you know all this because…?”

 

“Because you taught me how to listen and observe.” Melpomaen grinned.

 

Erestor was impressed. He hadn’t realized that Melpomaen had become this cunning. His student had learned a lot!

 

~~~

 

Erestor entered Elrond’s private rooms soundlessly and made his way over to the bed. The fact that the half-Elf’s eyes were closed informed Erestor that the Elf-Lord was fast asleep. It was a family trait, Erestor had realized, to sleep with their eyes closed. Erestor raised his right hand and stroked Elrond’s tangled hair.

 

The touch woke Elrond and his eyes opened and pools of gray locked with Erestor’s black ones. “You are back,” he said as he smiled at his lover and raised a hand in greeting to touch Erestor’s face.

 

Erestor leaned in closer and bestowed a kiss onto Elrond’s lips. “I apologize for leaving you alone for such a long time, but Celeborn was not easily satisfied. He would not let me go until all the disputes had been settled.”

 

“I can not really blame him,” Elrond commented sleepily. “You are the best Advisor I ever had. It is no wonder that Celeborn wants to make use of your services once a while.”

 

“I just wish it did not take me away from your side.” Erestor removed his outer robes and, clad only in his under tunic, crawled into Elrond’s bed. “I missed you too,” he whispered while sliding his hands beneath the sheets. He wrapped Elrond in a tight embrace and then rested his brow against his lover’s forehead.

 

Their love still felt new. They had realized their attraction a decade after Celebrían had sailed West. Elrond had been lonely and depressed and the two of them had begun to gravitate toward each other. It had taken them another decade to finally become lovers. They kept their relationship a secret mostly because Elrond was afraid his children wouldn’t accept a new lover in their father’s life. So they had to be careful and sneaky and, although Erestor had felt disappointed at learning their love had to be a secret, he had accepted his fate because he genuinely loved Elrond.

 

“I will stay with you, my love. I will not leave you alone again anytime soon,” Erestor promised.

 

“I need you. You know that.” A hint of reproach sounded in Elrond’s voice. After his wife had sailed to the Undying Lands he had suffered an emotional breakdown. Although his children had tried their best to support him, they had been unable to give him what he needed the most: a new mate. Elrond simply wasn’t made to be alone. He had needed a partner and Erestor had become the half-Elf’s new mate. Erestor had ruled Imladris after Celebrían had left since Elrond had been unable to do so. Elrond relied on Erestor in more ways than one.

 

Erestor pressed closer against Elrond and rested his head against his lover’s shoulder. “You think you need me and maybe there was a time you did. But you no longer do. You have become strong again.” And because Elrond had grown stronger, their love had grown stronger as well. There had been a time when he had been afraid Elrond would reject him the moment the half-Elf had recovered from losing his wife, but Elrond had proven himself to be a loving and loyal soul and had never let him down.

 

“You are wrong. I still need you.” Elrond’s lips brushed Erestor’s brow. “I love holding you in my arms.” Elrond completed the embrace and hugged his lover tightly to him. That night, he wanted to hold Erestor through the night, for that would convince himself that his lover had indeed returned to him and no longer dwelt in the Golden Wood.

 

TBC

 

Part 3

 

Darkness crept over Imladris and Glorfindel judged the time had come to go inside and rest. He cocked his head and studied his companion’s serene expression. The silver birches’ branches had spread out and a number of them had curled their ends around the former dryad’s ankles. Glorfindel hoped Fëataur would agree to go back inside, even if that meant deserting the trees.

 

“Are you tired?” Glorfindel asked. He thought he still saw fatigue in the autumn eyes. “The bed would be much more comfortable.” He sucked in his breath involuntarily when Fëataur smiled at him. The former dryad seemed happy and that came as quite a relief. Maybe he had made the right decision after all by binding the dying dryad to him.

 

“Bed?” Fëataur blinked. A strange sensation traveled through his body, making him feel heavy and he found it hard to move. “Tired?” Was this what Glorfindel meant by feeling tired? This heavy, slow feeling that had come over him? If that was ‘tired’ he was tired, yes. He nodded.

 

“You will have to tell them to let go,” Glorfindel suggested and pointed at the branches that were still curled around Fëataur’s ankles.

 

Fëataur reached out to the trees and the silver birches released the tender hold they had on the former dryad. Still smiling at Glorfindel, he waited for what was to come. It was only natural for the former dryad to accept anything Glorfindel wished for him to do. Since he was bound to the golden-haired Elf, he had accepted Glorfindel as his superior. In the past, the oak tree had ruled his existence and he expected Glorfindel to do the same.

 

Glorfindel extended his arms and pulled his companion to his feet. “I hope you do not mind sharing a bed with me.” He still was undecided about the sleeping arrangements.

 

Sharing a bed? What did Glorfindel mean when he said that? Fëataur let Glorfindel guide him back into the bedroom and steer him toward the bed where he was helped to sit down. Thoughtfully, Glorfindel lowered himself on his heels and studied Fëataur’s face. As a dryad, Fëataur had been hauntingly beautiful and as an Elf, he still possessed a striking beauty. Having Fëataur for his mate was hardly a chore.

 

Seeing the sense of wonder in Fëataur’s eyes, Glorfindel realized that life as an Elf had to be quite a journey of discoveries for the former dryad. He had always taken his life for granted – had taken his gifts for granted. Fëataur had opened his eyes and had shown how perfect his life in Imladris was. “You should lie down. That is how the Firstborn rest.” Glorfindel gently pushed his companion onto his back.

 

Fëataur’s breath caught when he saw the ceiling above Glorfindel’s bed. The ceiling was adorned with stars and a moon shone brightly amidst the starlit sky. “Beau…tiful…”

 

Glorfindel’s smile was radiant when he stretched out next to his companion. “You like my ceiling then?” That pleased him immensely. One of Elrond’s most talented artists had painted it.

 

Fëataur nodded his head. Glorfindel’s mattress was soft and the material molded itself to his form. It almost felt a bit like being afloat again. He liked Glorfindel’s bed a lot.

 

Glorfindel faced a dilemma. He wanted to offer the former dryad his support but didn’t know how to do that without seeming to impose on him. His problem was solved when Fëataur unexpectedly shifted toward him. Fëataur rested against him and Glorfindel moved onto his side. He raised his arm and placed his hand atop his companion’s chest.

 

The gesture made both Elves very much aware of the fact that Fëataur’s chest was rising and falling in order to draw in breath and release it again. “You are alive,” Glorfindel whispered into Fëataur’s ear. “You are no longer a spirit.”

 

Although Fëataur felt tired, he still managed to turn his head so he could look at Glorfindel. He liked the golden-haired Elf and having Glorfindel so close was nice. The other Elf felt warm against him and he involuntarily pressed closer.

 

Glorfindel was thrilled that Fëataur was so accepting of his fate and had willingly embraced his new existence. That made him hopeful that their relationship would continue to deepen. “You should rest now. You must be tired.” Even Glorfindel was tired. Ever since they had cut down the oak tree, he had been on his feet and unable to rest.

 

Glorfindel smiled as he realized that they had involuntarily snuggled up to each other. “Tomorrow there will be a new day and I will show you Imladris in all her might. I will introduce you to the twins and maybe even Melpomaen and that is why you should rest now. I will rest as well.” During his speech, Fëataur’s eyes had begun to glaze over. The former dryad was falling asleep and Glorfindel suspected Fëataur would dream about trees and the forest, leaves, and the sun. “You will love the gardens,” he whispered to an already asleep Fëataur. “You will love living here. I promise.” A moment later, he followed his new mate into the land of dreams.

 

~~~

 

Erestor didn’t want to leave their warm nest, but he couldn’t take the risk that someone would discover him in Elrond’s bed. Since Elrond wanted to keep their love a secret, he had to take precautions and one of them was never to be found in Elrond’s rooms so early in the morning.

 

“I do not want you to leave,” Elrond mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at Erestor. “I missed having you at my side and I can not bear parting from you again so soon.” Lovingly, he stared into Erestor’s dark eyes and raised a hand to run his fingers through the raven hair. Erestor had become a very important part of his life and their recent separation had taught him how much he needed his lover at his side – especially at night when nightmares tormented him. “Can you not stay a little longer?”

 

“You know we can not take that risk,” Erestor whispered and leaned into the caress Elrond bestowed on his face. Elrond’s hand cupped Erestor’s face and the Chief Advisor rubbed his cheek against his lover’s fingers, craving the continuation of the caress. “We can not take the risk of one of your children finding me in bed with you.”

 

A melancholy look appeared in Elrond’s eyes. “I wish we could stop being worried about their reaction. I do not want to hide you – our love.” Caressing Erestor’s face, Elrond searched the soulful eyes. “But I am afraid they will not accept this relationship.” It was still too early. They were still mourning the loss of their mother and expected Elrond to still be mourning his wife.

 

“We will talk again during the council meeting, Elrond. And later, we shall have dinner in private.” Then he would pretend to return to his own rooms only to sneak back into Elrond’s rooms once everyone was asleep. Sadly enough, he had learned to live his life as Elrond’s secret love.

 

“Kiss me once more before you leave.” Elrond placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s head and pulled his lover closer. Their lips locked and Elrond closed his eyes while savoring the kiss. He didn’t want to stop kissing or to let go of his lover, but he didn’t have a choice. They couldn’t be caught. In the end, he released Erestor and watched his lover leave the bed.

 

Erestor stood and pulled on his outer robes. “I will see you in a little while.” He gave Elrond a last look full of longing.

 

Elrond watched Erestor leave his rooms and then sighed. Indulging himself a moment longer, he pressed deeper into the mattress and closed his eyes. Erestor’s scent still lingered within the sheets and he inhaled it deeply. If only they could stop hiding their love, life would become so much easier and better.

~~~

 

Waking up in Glorfindel’s arms was quite an impressive experience. Although Fëataur had never felt lonely as a part of the old oak tree, feeling a body next to him was a novel experience. He scanned Glorfindel’s features and smiled at the sleeping Elf. He didn’t know what his new life would bring, but he suspected the future held good things in store for him.

 

Raising a trembling hand, he caressed the golden hair and marveled at the way the silk strands glided through his fingers. He had never felt anything that soft before.

 

Since Glorfindel remained asleep, Fëataur’s gaze shifted from his companion’s face to the open balcony doors. From where he was resting in bed, he could see the silver birches and beyond them waterfalls and the valley itself. He liked this place for it was serene and beautiful and reminded him of the time he had spent living inside the oak tree.

 

Fëataur didn’t now how old he was. He no longer remembered the day that he had come to awareness and had sprung forth from the ancient oak tree. His days had been filled with a feeling of contentment mostly. The oak tree had become a home to birds and squirrels and the dryad had loved watching them make their homes in the branches. It had stared at the skies, had communed with the trees, and had simply existed. It had never experienced anything ‘more’ than that – had never *known* more than that until Glorfindel had entered his life.

 

“Good morning,” Glorfindel whispered once he realized that Fëataur was awake. “Did you sleep well?” Hints of sleep still lingered in the autumn-colored eyes and they looked at him with a certain sense of wonder. That day would be another day filled with discoveries for the former dryad.

 

Fëataur nodded and then tried to speak again. “Dreamt of… oak… trees and water.” And he had dreamt of Glorfindel, but he felt a bit shy and didn’t want to reveal that yet. Turning his head a little, he searched Glorfindel’s blue eyes. “Did you…sleep well?”

 

Smiling, Glorfindel nodded. “I dreamt of you.” To his surprise, Fëataur blushed, but the former dryad didn’t seem to be aware of that particular reaction and didn’t grow shy on him. “What do you want to do first? Eat breakfast? Take a bath?” It was a good thing that he didn’t have to lead any patrols during the new few days. It was the twins’ turn to lead the patrols. He would have asked for leave had it been his turn since he wanted to dedicate his time fully to his new companion.

 

Fëataur felt confused. “Bath? Eat?” What did those words mean?

 

Glorfindel realized he had made another mistake. Looking at Fëataur, it was easy to forget the fact that he had been a dryad until the other day. “You take a bath to clean yourself up and you eat to keep you body fully functional. This body needs nourishment, just like your oak tree. It sucked up nourishment through its roots, did it not? And when it rained, the rain washed away any marks the animals left on the bark.”

 

Fëataur now understood what the words meant, but he still didn’t know what he was supposed to do first. “You…decide,” he whispered eventually. As a dryad, he had never had to make any decisions and he didn’t know how to handle this situation.

 

“We will stay in bed a little longer and then we will head for the kitchens to grab a bite to eat.” Fëataur’s stomach growled softly, telling Glorfindel that the former dryad needed to eat as did he. /But I do not want to be up yet. Holding him in my arms is nice./ And he didn’t want it to end yet.

 

Fëataur smiled. He would do whatever Glorfindel wanted him to do.

 

~~~

 

Elrond had a hard time hiding the fact that he felt lonely and depressed, even when Erestor was seated just opposite him during the council meeting. When they had admitted their feelings to each other, Elrond had thought he would be able to deal with having to hide his love for the other Elf, but now it was getting harder to pretend.

 

The fact that Elrond looked miserable and lacked the energy to hide it also registered with his children. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen were also taking part in that day’s council and noticed their father’s distractedness. The look that lay in the old gray eyes was one of melancholy and isolation. All three half-Elves felt relieved when Erestor called an end to the day’s meeting. The siblings exchanged glances and headed in the same direction since they wanted to discuss their father’s distressed state.

 

The three of them found a suitable spot in their mother’s garden and settled down in a gazebo that shielded them from Arien’s rays, which were gaining in strength.

 

“Adar is miserable,” Elladan stated to start their conversation off. “Surely the two of you noticed that too.”

 

Arwen nodded her agreement as did Elrohir, but the younger twin also added, “He still misses Nana.”

 

“I am sure he does,” Elladan said, going carefully since he was treading on dangerous ground. Elrohir and he had often discussed their mother’s departure and the younger twin was usually the one who found it hardest to let go. “But maybe it is also because of something else.”

 

Arwen nodded her head again. “I agree. He is lonely.”

 

“Aye, because Nana left,” Elrohir quickly said. “But Adar must endure. One day they will be reunited again and that will happen the day we sail for Aman.”

 

Elladan and Arwen exchanged a meaningful look. “We will not sail for a few more centuries.” Their father had confided that much in them. “First, we will see another war,” Elladan added.

 

“And do we really want our father to be lonely all that time?” Arwen pointed out.

 

Elrohir gave them a surprised look. “Alone? He is not alone! He has us!”

 

Elladan placed a hand on his brother’s knee. “But we can not take his mate’s place, Elrohir. We are their children. What our father needs is support of a different kind.” Elladan expected a fierce response from Elrohir and received one.

 

Elrohir’s eyes blazed with anger. “You can not be suggesting what I think you are suggesting! Our parents belong together!”

 

Arwen deemed the time right to come to Elladan’s aid. “Elladan is right, Elrohir. We do not have the right to demand our father remains alone until we sail.” She swallowed nervously and then added, “Only the Valar know who of us will sail and when.” Part of her fate had been revealed to her and she knew there was a chance that she would never sail West. She had let go, so now Elrohir had to do the same.

 

Elrohir’s eyes widened with shock. “Are you saying Adar will not sail West when we do?”

 

No, she hadn’t, but Arwen decided to use Elrohir’s wrong conclusion to her advantage. “We know there will be another war over the One Ring. What if our father does not survive that war? Do you want him to die alone? Why not in the arms of a lover?” Elrond would need a mate’s support once it became clear that she would stay behind – with Aragorn.

 

Elrohir wasn’t completely convinced yet, but realized there was some truth to the things they were saying.

 

“Maybe you will be more accepting of our suggestion if you have a say in the matter of who should become Adar’s new mate?” Elladan suggested.

 

Elrohir cocked his head and gazed upon his twin in sheer wonder. “You want to find him a mate? Set him up?”

 

“Why not? He will never take that step himself since he thinks we would not approve of such a decision.” Elladan squeezed his brother’s knee. “We might have to do it for him.”

 

Arwen was also considering possible candidates. She reached the conclusion that there was only one Elf who was truly Elrond’s equal. This Elf already supported their father every way he could and she would have no problems with seeing him at her father’s side. But would her brothers reach the same conclusion?

 

In spite of everything, Elrohir’s interest had been piqued. /I can not believe I am actually considering another Elf to become my father’s mate!/ What had happened to the resistance which he had shown only a moment ago?

 

“Well? If you do not know a suitable Elf, then I do,” Arwen said, eager to move the conversation along.

 

Elrohir forced himself to consider the Elves living in the Last Homely House. At first, he thought Glorfindel would make a good mate, but then he reconsidered. He knew about the dryad and that Glorfindel was bound to him now. In the end, there was only one suitable candidate left. “Erestor.”

 

Arwen enthusiastically nodded her head. “I reached the same conclusion!” She was thrilled that her brother also deemed Erestor the best candidate!

 

Elladan agreed with their choice. He had already thought of Erestor himself. “Erestor would be a good choice.” The three of them looked upon Erestor as an uncle or maybe even a bit more, a surrogate father perhaps. Elrond had often been busy attending to his duties when they had been little and Erestor had played with them instead. “Do you think Erestor will cooperate?”

 

Arwen considered her brother’s question. “I am certain that he cares about Adar – and deeply at that. When Nana left, Adar found comfort and support with Erestor.”

 

Elrohir realized that opposing them was rather useless since they were right. Their father had been alone for a very long time and who were they to begrudge their father some company? A thought that had plagued him before made him flinch. What if their mother had found a new love in Aman? Their parents had released each other from their vows and had set each other free. Expecting Elrond to remain faithful to a ghost was hardly fair. “What do you suggest, sister?”

 

Arwen had already thought of a plan and smiled at her brothers. “I suggest that you, Elladan, talk to Erestor and find out where he stands in the matter. Do not tell him our intentions just yet. Just try to find out if he is interested in Adar in that way.”

 

“And what will you do?” Elladan asked.

 

“Elrohir and I will talk to Adar.” She didn’t want Elrohir to talk to their father alone, since Elrohir wasn’t utterly convinced yet that they were doing the right thing. It would be best if she accompanied her brother.

 

“And what if they like each other in that way?” Elrohir asked, still feeling a bit uncomfortable with their plan.

 

“Then we shall play match maker.” Arwen sought out Elrohir’s gaze, smiled at him, and added, “I believe that Nana would not want for our father to remain alone. They loved each other deeply and they set each other free for a reason.”

 

Elrohir nodded his head eventually. “You are right, Arwen. I just need a little time to adjust.”

 

Arwen embraced Elrohir and pulled him close. “Nana loves us and so does Adar. They will not love us less because they take a new mate in life.”

 

Ah, so the same thought had occurred to Arwen as well! She also thought that their mother might have found a new mate in the Undying Lands! Elrohir felt a bit more reassured after that. “I will cooperate,” he promised. “I want our father to be happy too.”

 

~~~

 

“Slowly! Concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. There is no reason to rush this!” Glorfindel kept an arm wrapped around Fëataur’s waist. They had finally left the bed and were making their way down the corridor. Fëataur was proving to be a quick study and very eager to explore his new world, but his new body was famished and needed to recharge. Glorfindel hoped that a decent meal would do wonders for the former dryad.

 

Fëataur found walking more exhausting than he had thought. Putting one foot in front of the other as Glorfindel had told him required a vast amount of concentration. If it hadn’t been for Glorfindel’s support, he would have long fallen. 

 

Glorfindel felt proud seeing Fëataur doing so well. At first, he had been afraid that the former dryad would hate him for making him Elven, but the former dryad had accepted his fate and was clearly trying to make the best out of his new life. Fëataur was like a child, eager to learn more and Glorfindel was keen to teach him.

 

After a few more minutes, they finally reached the kitchen and Glorfindel helped his charge sit down at the kitchen table. Suddenly Fëataur’s stomach growled loudly and Glorfindel grinned at seeing the flabbergasted look on the former dryad’s face. After reading the question in the autumn eyes, Glorfindel explained, “That is a sign that you are hungry. You need to eat.” Deserting Fëataur for a moment, Glorfindel collected a vast amount of food and placed the tray on the kitchen table. He buttered a slice of bread and added some strawberry marmalade to it. “Try this.”

 

Fëataur didn’t really know what to do and simply stared at Glorfindel. Glorfindel laughed and raised Fëataur’s right hand. He placed the slice inside it and guided the limb to the other Elf’s mouth. “Open your mouth,” he said and demonstrated what he wanted Fëataur to do. Fëataur did as he was told and watched in surprise how Glorfindel pushed the bread past his teeth. “Now bite.” Again, Glorfindel demonstrated and Fëataur copied the movement. The multi-colored eyes sparkled when Fëataur received his very first taste of marmalade.

 

“Now chew.” Glorfindel demonstrated and smiled when his charge caught on. “This is what we call eating. You will have to do it regularly.” Glorfindel selected a slice of cheese and chewed on it. He was hungry too. “Do you want some more?”

 

Fëataur had quickly finished his slice of bread and then pointed at the cheese Glorfindel was eating. “What is that?”

 

Glorfindel’s heart leapt joyfully in his chest when Fëataur already formed whole sentences. “It is called cheese. You will like it.” He selected a smaller piece and popped it into Fëataur’s mouth. The small, pointy, perfectly shaped teeth almost bit into his finger. Glorfindel pulled away only just in time. Until that moment he hadn’t realized that feeding Fëataur could be an erotic act.

 

He felt mesmerized and stared at those ruby lips, pointy little teeth, and the pink tongue that dashed out to lick along the upper lip. A sharp pang of arousal swept through Glorfindel and he chided himself for not expecting to react in that way. They were bound now so it was only natural that they felt attracted to each other.

 

“More?” Fëataur wanted to taste the other food items as well.

 

“But of course.” Glorfindel didn’t mind feeding Fëataur and pushed a slice of apple past the white teeth.

 

~~~

 

Elladan found Erestor in his study. The twin caught Erestor casting a sad look in the direction of Elrond’s study, which was next to the Chief Advisor’s. Encouraged, Elladan stepped inside and approached the desk, which was covered with papers. “Erestor? Can I speak with you?”

 

Erestor had heard Elladan enter, but hadn’t looked up yet since he was writing a letter. He placed his quill onto his desk and only then looked up to welcome the twin. “What brings you to my study, Elladan? Do the training grounds not suit you better?” He had always been fond of Elrond’s children and when they had still been little had loved playing with them.

 

Elladan smiled and seated himself opposite his former tutor. “I have been wondering about something.” Erestor raised an eyebrow in a way that reminded Elladan of his father. Elrond at times also gave him such a look. “Why do you not have a mate?” Elladan preferred being straight-forward since it prevented misunderstandings and he didn’t need any of those now.

 

Erestor’s eyebrow rose higher. “What did you say?”

 

“Why are you without a mate? I do not understand.” Elladan leaned in closer and placed his elbows on Erestor’s desk. Resting his face in the palm of his hands, he studied the Advisor, who was a vision in black and turquoise. The long raven hair, the black eyes, the formal turquoise robes, they all made him very much aware of the fact that Erestor was a desirable Elf. “I have never seen you with a lover, Erestor.”

 

Erestor steeled his expression; his mask couldn’t slip now. Was it possible that Elladan suspected Elrond and he were lovers? But they had been so careful! How could Elladan have found out? Elrond would never forgive him if Elladan had found out and had been hurt in the process. “I have not yet found the right Elf.” Erestor wanted to pick up his quill again, but suddenly Elladan’s hand covered his. Elladan’s hand was that of a warrior, large and powerful, while his fingers were long and delicate. The contrast made him frown.

 

“I mean you no harm and I apologize for prying, but… What kind of Elf would you agree to court?” Elladan wished he possessed better diplomatic skills. He was more of a warrior while Elrohir could be rather subtle during conversations if his twin put his mind to it.

 

Erestor finally gave in to his curiosity and searched Elladan’s eyes. “Why do you wish to know such a private thing?”

 

“Because we do not like seeing you alone all the time,” Elladan said, believing a little white lie would be acceptable if it meant getting Erestor and Elrond together.

 

“We?” Erestor’s eyebrow rose again. “Who have you been talking to?”

 

“Elrohir, Arwen, and I talked.” Elladan moistened his lips, even though it would make Erestor realize how nervous he was. He had a habit of doing so when he felt uneasy. “Our father is lonely too, Erestor. We are not blind. We saw how miserable he felt today during the council meeting.”

 

Erestor blinked. “Elladan, why are you here?” The twin couldn’t be trying to match Elrond and him up! It was the last thing he had expected to ever happen! Elrond would never believe him if he told his lover what had happened that day!

 

“I will be honest with you then,” Elladan said, realizing that ‘subtle’ didn’t work where Erestor was concerned. “Arwen, Elrohir, and I wondered if you would consider courting our father.”

 

Erestor had to lean back into the comfort of his chair as his head spun. “What?” He couldn’t believe Elladan had actually said that!

 

“We thought of possible mates for our father and in the end we agreed that you are the best choice.” Elladan understood that Erestor felt shocked. This was rather unexpected. “We know that you care about him and we were hoping that maybe we could convince you to take the first step in deepening that friendship.”

 

Erestor’s head still reeled. “But I thought you did not want your father to take a new mate!” He probably shouldn’t have said that, but the words had slipped out unintentionally.

 

“We did,” Elladan admitted. “But it is going to be a long time before we sail for Aman and who knows, maybe our mother has already found happiness there. They set each other free when she left. It would be cruel to expect our father to remain faithful.” Elladan nodded firmly. “Lately, he has been depressed. You might not have noticed because his depression was the worst while you were away in the Golden Wood, but if you look closely, you shall see it.”

 

Erestor blinked again. Of course Elrond had been depressed! The two of them had been apart for months, but he couldn’t tell Elladan that!

 

“And we do not want him to be lonely.” Elladan gave Erestor a pleading look. “I know this is unexpected, but will you tell me if you would consider courting my father?”

 

Erestor felt like he would break out into hysterical laughter any moment. /But Elladan, your father and I have been lovers for two decades now!/ And they had constantly been afraid the children would find out! And now, the children were trying to play matchmakers instead! “Elladan, you surprise me. I do not know what to say!”

 

“Just tell me: do you like my father in that way?” The look Erestor gave him was filled of suspicion and Elladan added, “Please do not be afraid to offend me. I would like for you to be interested in my father.”

 

The cunning Advisor’s mind raced. Maybe Elrond and he could use this development to their advantage! “I like him, Elladan. I care about your father deeply. You are right about that.” If they let the children handle the 'match making', Elrond and he could be together openly and wouldn’t have to hide their love any longer!

 

Elladan inched closer and stared at Erestor curiously. “Do you also ‘like’ him in that way?”

 

Suddenly Erestor got cold feet. What if this was a trap? What if Elladan had found out he loved Elrond and was trying to make him confirm it? What if Elladan would then burst out into rage and then accuse him of betraying Celebrían’s memory? Then everything would come to an end. “Elladan, I…”

 

But Elladan didn’t need to hear Erestor say it. He had already read the answer in the large eyes. “You do. You like him in that way.” Surprised, he realized that Erestor probably already loved Elrond – had loved Elrond from a distance for quite some time. Not just one Elf had been lonely in the past, but two. Erestor was lonely as well because he loved Elrond and hadn’t dared approach the half-Elf because he was afraid the children would not approve of such a relationship. /I am sorry, my old friend. I really am./ Elladan smiled reassuringly at Erestor and then rose from his chair. “I have got my answer.”

 

For one terrible moment, Erestor almost panicked. He wanted to beseech Elladan to keep his secret and not share it with his siblings, but then he regained his senses. He didn’t know for certain just what conclusion Elladan had reached. The only thing he could do was update Elrond and then devise a plan together.

 

Elladan smiled a last time and then exited the study, unaware of the fact that he left behind a very startled Chief Advisor.

 

TBC

 

Part 4

 

Arwen and Elrohir found their father standing on the balcony. Elrond’s sad eyes were filled with longing as his gaze followed the descending water of the water fall located directly beneath his balcony.

 

Arwen quickly moved forward and linked her arms with her father’s. She didn’t know why, but she was greatly worried. For one moment, she had been afraid that her father wanted to jump and would then vanish from her life. A dark cloud of misery surrounded Elrond and her heart ached at seeing him in such anguish. One look at Elrohir told her that her brother’s thoughts were exactly the same. Elrohir too was worried.

 

Elrond, feeling a body unexpectedly press close to his, looked at his daughter in surprise. Briefly, he had thought Erestor had stepped out to visit with him, but that would have been foolish since everyone could see them interact on the balcony. “Arwen,” he said and forced himself to smile. Not having Erestor at his side made him physically feel weak. He needed Erestor.

 

“You look so sad,” Arwen whispered and searched her father’s eyes, which were strangely hidden.

 

Elrohir appeared at Elrond’s other side and he too felt worried at seeing the distant expression in his father’s eyes. They must have been blind not to see it sooner. Their father was wasting away, consumed by loneliness.

 

“I was merely thinking,” Elrond said in an effort to reassure his children. “It will not be long before winter will be upon us. The air is growing chilly and I can smell the first signs of snow in the air.” Winter had always been his favorite season because then he could snuggle up to his wife and, later, Erestor in bed without feeling guilty. Imladris would go to sleep and most Elves then preferred to spend the time in their lovers' arms.

 

Elrohir coughed in an effort to do away with the lump of worry that had formed in his throat. “It will grow cold shortly,” he stated in an effort to steer their conversation in the direction they desired. “Winter will feel even colder when you have no one to offer you body warmth.” He ignored the warning look his sister gave him.

 

Elrond gazed upon Elrohir in wonder. “You will always have Elladan to keep you company.” He smiled fondly as he remembered all the times he had found the twins snuggled up to each other as Elflings. They had never shed that habit though and still shared a room and, when it was a cold night, their bed. What happened in that bed didn’t concern Elrond for he had never felt like he should lecture his sons in case they became lovers. But then again, he had no clue if they were intimate together. They were entitled to their privacy.

 

Elrohir smiled. “For now, aye. But who knows what will happen when he falls in love for the first time?” Arwen gave her brother a look that told Elrohir that she wanted him to continue.

 

Elrond gave Elrohir a melancholy smile. “We all fall in love at some time, my son.”

 

Elrohir gave Arwen a triumphant look. He had his father exactly where he had wanted him. “We talked, you know...Arwen, Elladan, and I.”

 

Elrond’s instincts kicked in and, alarmed, he stared at Elrohir. “What did you talk about?”

 

“That we are all right with the idea of you falling in love again and finding a new mate.” This time, the look Arwen gave him was less complimentary. Elrohir shrugged; she thought he was moving too fast, but why stall?

 

Arwen intervened for she was afraid their father might take Elrohir’s words the wrong way. “We know you are alone. We have seen it in your eyes. I see it now.” 

 

“And what does that mean?” Flabbergasted, Elrond stared at Arwen.

 

“It means that we hope you will fall in love again.” Arwen smiled at her father. “If you need our advice on whom to court, you only have to ask.”

 

Elrond would have preferred to sit down, but there were no chairs on the balcony. He felt dizzy and had a hard time believing his daughter had really said that! “Your advice?”

 

“We advise you to consider Erestor. He cares about you and you care about him. Maybe that can develop into something more?” Arwen gave her father a wink. “We would like that.”

 

Elrond felt stunned. Was his daughter actually trying to set him up with Erestor? “But I thought…”

 

Elrohir lowered his gaze when his father looked at him. He couldn’t help feeling guilty. Of all three siblings he had been adamantly against Elrond finding a new mate in the past and his father knew it. He had told Elrond a number of times that he would never accept anyone new at his father’s side. “I know what I said in the past, but I do not want you to waste away. Today, during the council meeting, I realized how lonely you are. I fought that realization at first because I am not certain how I shall react should you find a new mate, but I want you to find a new partner at any rate. I will find a way to cope with it.”

 

“And you think Erestor would make a good mate? My children…” Elrond hadn’t finished yet but Elrohir stopped him from finishing his sentence.

 

“Aye, we believe Erestor would be the best choice. Will you consider courting him, Adar?” Elrohir felt torn. A part of him still wanted Elrond to remain faithful to Celebrían, but another part realized that being alone was making Elrond miserable and he loved his father too much to put him through even more anguish.

 

Elrond knew he had to act carefully. “But Elrohir, I do not even know if Erestor likes me in that way!” He couldn’t tell them the truth just yet!

 

“But *I* know he does!” Elladan had joined them on the balcony and gave his father a triumphant look.

 

Elrond swallowed convulsively and realized the truth that instant. “You talked to Erestor!”

 

“I plead guilty,” Elladan declared as he approached his family. “And he likes you in that way. I might be mistaken, but I believe you return his feelings, do you not? Oh, this is perfect!”

 

Elrond shook his head, unable to believe what he had just heard. “You want me to court Erestor?”

 

“Aye. We agree that he would make a good mate.” And they had chosen him to be their father’s mate. That made all three siblings feel in control and therefore they approved of the mutual attraction. “Maybe dinner in your rooms tonight?” Elladan suggested.

 

Elrond leaned against the balustrade and panted softly. His children had completely surprised him. Arwen couldn’t help herself and giggled at seeing her father’s shocked reaction. “That is an excellent idea, Elladan!”

 

Elrond felt stupefied. This couldn’t be happening! It was impossible! But as he looked at Arwen’s sparkling eyes, he realized they were determined that Erestor and him ended up together.

 

~~~

 

It was amazing how quickly Fëataur learned to walk unaided once Glorfindel took him to the gardens. The former dryad rushed forward toward the trees and wrapped his arms around the first trunk he encountered, which happened to be an old oak tree. Happily, Fëataur pressed closer and closed his eyes. Listening closely, he found he was still able to feel the tree’s essence. He might be Elven now, but the transformation hadn’t taken away his ability to communicate with the gentle giants.

 

Glorfindel approached and smiled at the tree-hugging Elf. He recalled having seen only one other person hug a tree before and that had been Estel after the twins had gotten him drunk. Fëataur looked happy and that was the only thing that mattered to Glorfindel since he had upended the former dryad’s existence. He waited patiently for Fëataur to return to his side once the former dryad was through communicating with the tree.

 

The thick branches produced an uncanny sound when they moved to cradle Fëataur. They lifted him and the former dryad climbed into the tree. He ended up sitting in the top and then smiled invitingly at Glorfindel. “Join me?” Using words was becoming easier and Fëataur no longer felt handicapped when it came to talking to Glorfindel.

 

“Do you think that tree wants me up there?” Glorfindel took a step toward the tree, but wasn’t quite certain the oak tree wanted him to climb it.

 

“It is a friendly tree and it likes you,” Fëataur said and a moment later, the branches moved again, this time to reach out invitingly to Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel thanked the tree for its kindness and was lifted into the top as well where he settled down next to Fëataur. The former wood-sprite pressed his back against the branches, which instantly formed a protective embrace around his form.

 

“I will be spending the next couple of centuries in tree tops I think...” Glorfindel chuckled to make it clear he was joking and luckily Fëataur possessed a sense of humor.

 

“Do you not like it up here then?” Fëataur raised a hand and brushed back a golden lock that had slipped from Glorfindel’s warrior’s braids.

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat at feeling the tender gesture. The bond was at work, causing them to grow attracted to each other and Glorfindel wondered if Fëataur felt it as well. “Aye, I like it up here, but I like my bed just as well.” Glorfindel caught Fëataur’s hand in his and rubbed the fingers. “Tell me about your life as a dryad? I want to understand.” He wanted to understand the changes Fëataur had gone through and in what way his new life differed from his old.

 

A burning sensation in the pit of his stomach took Fëataur aback and he didn’t know what to make of the strange feeling that made him feel afloat again. It happened each time Glorfindel touched him or when the dark pools of blue met his gaze. Recalling Glorfindel had asked him a question, Fëataur forced himself to concentrate on answering it.

 

“What it was like?” It wasn’t as easy to put into words as he had thought. “I existed,” he said eventually and shrugged. “I watched the seasons pass by, saw how birds and squirrels built their nests in the branches… I felt the rain slide down the bark, felt the roots move through the earth…” What else did he remember? “Time did not exist, not really. I simply *was*.” Maybe in time he would learn how to explain his former existence to Glorfindel, but now he lacked the words.

 

Glorfindel inched closer and the branch moved away so he could pull Fëataur into his arms. Thrilled, he noticed how the former dryad rested his head against a shoulder and a sigh escaped Fëataur’s lips. This moment in time was perfect, but there was one more thing he wanted to know. “How about feelings? Did you feel anything?”

 

Fëataur frowned at the unexpected question. “Feelings?” He understood what Glorfindel wanted to know, but had to search for the right words. “I did not feel much… I existed… My life as a dryad was very different from my life as an Elf.”

 

“Do you feel something now?” Glorfindel wanted to know because he certainly felt a lot where the former dryad was concerned. He didn’t worry about falling in love with Fëataur because that was bound to happen, but he did wonder if Fëataur felt the same way about him. Fëataur raised his head and looked him in a certain way which made Glorfindel suck in his breath at seeing the emotions swirl in those expressive eyes.

 

“I feel, yes…” Fëataur paused and wished he knew how to explain this to Glorfindel. “I never felt anything like this before. I feel warm when you are close, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel gave his companion a radiant smile. That was the first time Fëataur had spoken his name. Yes, Fëataur was falling in love with him as well, but the former dryad didn’t how know to label the feeling since he had no past experience with emotions. “I feel warm too when I hold you in my arms like this.”

 

Feeling content and strangely giddy, Fëataur smiled and rested his head back against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “This is good – this feels good. My new life feels good… Having you close feels good.”

 

Glorfindel rested his chin on top of Fëataur’s head and smiled. It was only a matter of time until Fëataur learned to correctly read that emotion called love.

 

~~~

 

Erestor stared at Elrond in utter shock. “I still can not believe that actually happened.”

 

Elrond gave his lover a look full of understanding. “I did not expect Elladan to escort you to my rooms either.” Both Elves had a hard time understanding what had gotten into the twins and Arwen.

 

“Elladan suddenly appeared in my rooms and demanded I have dinner with you. How was I supposed to react?” Erestor had allowed Elladan to drag him down the corridor in the direction of Elrond’s rooms. The twin hadn’t known that Elrond and Erestor had planned on having dinner together at any rate. “They seem determined to bring us together.”

 

Elrond massaged his right temple. “I do not understand why they are acting like this. At first, I thought we had been found out, but they really do not know we are lovers already.”

 

Erestor nodded. “We have been careful. They could not have known.”

 

“Arwen said they do not want me to be lonely anymore and that you are the best possible candidate for becoming my lover.” Elrond finally realized that their situation was rather funny and laughed. “Little do they know!”

 

“I must say they have excellent taste, selecting me for you!” Since Elrond had relaxed, Erestor felt more comfortable too. “What do you suggest we do?”

 

“Oh, I must admit I like the idea of courting you all over again.” Elrond gave Erestor a wicked look. When they had started courting that first time, loneliness and despair had colored their encounters. Elrond had needed to be comforted and for a short while, Erestor had been the strong one. /Now that I think about it, Erestor has been the strong one ever since. I would be lost without him./

 

“Why are you giving me such an odd look?” Erestor didn’t know what to make of that impish expression. Elrond had seldom given him that look in the past.

 

“Oh,” Elrond said, chuckling. “I think I am going to enjoy this!” He hadn’t correctly wooed Erestor in the past and it seemed he was being given a second chance at properly winning his lover all over again.

 

~~~

 

“I have to leave now.” Erestor didn’t want to return to his rooms, but he had the feeling someone was watching the door to Elrond’s rooms. He had stayed for a few hours and had enjoyed Elrond’s company like he always did, but for some reason they both felt too nervous to even exchange a single kiss. They felt like they were being watched.

 

“This is weird,” Elrond said, momentarily forgetting about acting like the dignified Elf-Lord he was. “Simply weird.” They had spent many nights together making love and now he felt too shy to even kiss Erestor goodnight. “I feel like I am being watched.”

 

“So do I. I would not be surprised to find Elladan is watching the door to make certain I do not leave too early.”

 

“I wish you could stay the night.”

 

“That might not be wise – yet,” Erestor added with a nervous smile. “My, I feel like a youngster who just came of age and is courting for the very first time.” His fingers were twined with Elrond’s and he didn’t want to let go either, but he had to keep up appearances. “We will see each other again tomorrow.”

 

“You are not sneaking back into my rooms later tonight?” Elrond had hoped Erestor would return in the dead of night so he could fall asleep with his beloved in his arms.

 

“I do not dare do that tonight.” Erestor squeezed Elrond’s hand. Normally he would kiss his lover goodbye passionately, but since he felt like he was being watched, his courage had deserted him. “What do we do, Elrond?”

 

“About my children?”

 

Erestor nodded. “Aye.”

 

“We let them set the pace.” Elrond smiled. “You *do* realize that this is the best thing that could have happened to us? They want us to be together.” And Elrond liked the idea of courting Erestor properly. “We will play along.”

 

Erestor sighed and brought Elrond’s hand to his lips. He pressed a kiss onto the back and then released his lover’s limb. “We must be patient then and move slowly.” Elrond *was* right: this was the best thing that could have happened to them.

 

~~~

 

“It is growing dark again. We should leave now.” Glorfindel had indulged Fëataur for most of the day, but since night was setting it, he judged it wise to return to his rooms. His companion had to be hungry and Glorfindel was looking forward to soaking in his bathtub for a long time!

 

Fëataur, who had been lost in a state between waking and sleeping, raised his head and smiled at Glorfindel. That good, warm feeling was still there and had curled up in his stomach. He felt lazy and didn't want to move at all. “Can we not stay?”

 

But Glorfindel shook his head resolutely. “Nay, we must leave. We should bathe, eat, and then rest.”

 

Bathe… Glorfindel had mentioned bathing to him before. “Will I still feel warm when we bathe?”

 

Glorfindel smiled warmly. “You will feel even warmer!”

 

Fëataur relented and the branches lowered the two Elves onto the ground again. Fëataur placed a hand against the trunk of the tree to say his goodbyes. “Glorfindel, thank you for… Thank you for giving me this time.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I understand, Fëataur. I understand that this is hard on you, but you are adjusting well!” He caught Fëataur’s other hand in his and gained a tight hold on the limb. “Come with me now.”

 

Fëataur followed Glorfindel back to the Last Homely House and eventually into the other Elf’s quarters. He had grown curious about the bathing thing Glorfindel had mentioned. “Where do we bathe?” Curiously, he looked about.

 

“In the bathroom, of course.” As he led Fëataur into the bathroom, he realized he had set himself up and faced a dilemma. “Do you want to go first?” The bathtub was large enough to hold them both, but he wasn’t certain that joining Fëataur was the smart thing to do. The former dryad – now Elf – had never seen himself naked before and should be given some privacy.

 

Glorfindel turned on the tap and, through Imladris’ ingenious plumbing, warm water began to flow into the tub. “Wait until the tub is full, then take off your clothes and step inside. Just relax into the water.” Glorfindel wanted to exit the bathroom, but then Fëataur’s fingers curled around his wrist and kept him in place. “Is something amiss?”

 

“Why are you leaving? I do not know how to bathe. I need you to show me.” He didn’t want Glorfindel to leave!

 

Glorfindel sighed and reprimanded himself. He hoped he could get through the experience without embarrassing himself too badly. /Well, even if I grow aroused, Fëataur will not know what it means./ That was one thing he didn’t have to worry about and for that he was grateful. “I will stay then.”

 

“Thank you.” Fëataur felt confused when Glorfindel began to take off his clothes. Realizing he should be copying Glorfindel’s behavior, he removed his as well and saw himself naked for the very first time. “It feels strange having a body.” He had ended up standing in front of a full-sized mirror and studied his reflection. He ran his fingers down his chest and watched how his long, brown hair moved against his skin. “Very strange.”

 

Glorfindel quickly lowered himself into the water. Seeing Fëataur touch himself – no matter how innocently – had made him hard. He had created quite a tormenting challenge when he had bound Fëataur to him. “Are you joining me?”

 

But his reflection mesmerized the former dryad and Glorfindel swallowed hard when Fëataur curled his fingers around his – thankfully – flaccid organ. He realized he had forgotten about one detail: what if Fëataur grew aroused and wanted to explore his body? In time, Glorfindel would love to oblige his new mate, but not just yet. He needed a little time. Luckily for Glorfindel, Fëataur complied and stepped into the tub. Sitting down opposite him, Fëataur and he moved about until they were seated comfortably and could stretch their legs alongside each other. “Relax into the water,” Glorfindel said and rested his head against the pillow he had placed there earlier.

 

Fëataur relaxed and continued to smile at Glorfindel. “You are right. I still feel warm.”

 

Glorfindel blinked. Was he really feeling Fëataur’s hands move along his legs? The former dryad possessed a sensuality he had never expected to encounter in a wood spirit and that made it hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand. Instead of washing Fëataur’s hair he wanted to place his hands on the former dryad’s body and pleasure him. /Too soon…much too soon./ He had to be patient. “Turn around, Fëataur, and then I shall wash your hair.” It looked remarkably soft and Glorfindel wanted to find out if it also felt that soft.

 

Fëataur moved about until he was seated in-between Glorfindel’s legs. The former dryad was blissfully unaware of Glorfindel’s erect state since the Elf made sure some distance remained between them. He sighed happily when Glorfindel’s hands wet his hair and then washed it. “This feels good too.”

 

Glorfindel had finished washing the brown hair and rinsed it. It now smelled of apples and honey since that was the perfume that had been added to the soap he had used to wash the long hair with.

 

A layer of foam had formed on the surface of the water and Fëataur enjoyed moving his fingers through it. Then, he turned his head and asked, “Can I wash your hair?” He wanted to return the kind gesture.

 

Fëataur’s request surprised Glorfindel, but then he smiled and allowed it. “If you want that.”

 

“Then turn around.”

 

They moved about until they had reversed their positions. He couldn’t help closing his eyes in bliss at feeling Fëataur’s fingers massage his scalp.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

At hearing Fëataur’s voice unexpectedly, Glorfindel’s eyes opened. “Always.”

 

“Do you want to keep me with you always? What will my life be like? Can you tell me that?”

 

“Finish washing my hair and let me turn around. I want to see your face when we talk about something that important.” It surprised him that Fëataur was bringing this up so quickly.

 

Fëataur rinsed the golden hair and regretted it when Glorfindel turned around for his fingers lost contact with the wet strands.

 

Glorfindel turned around and placed his hands on Fëataur’s shoulders. It was time to be honest. “When I bound you to me, I did not think it over. I acted because you were dying.”

 

The words alarmed Fëataur. “Does that mean you would not have bound with me had you had the time to think everything over?” Did Glorfindel regret binding with him? If so, where did that leave him? Unwanted? In the way?

 

“Nay, do not think that!” Glorfindel had seen the distressed look on Fëataur’s face and resolutely shook his head. “I am glad that I bound you to me! I did not want you to die!”

 

Hearing that didn’t completely reassure Fëataur. “But I need you…”

 

Glorfindel sighed. “Before we address that, I need to tell you something. Among Elves we are considered mutually bonded. You belong with me, like I belong with you.” There was no way around it...he had to come clean. “The connection that kept you from dying is strong and has certain side effects.”

 

Fëataur blinked. “I do not understand.”

 

He had to spell it out then. “That warm feeling you mentioned earlier is called love and I feel it as well. We are falling in love.”

 

Love? What was that? “I still do not understand.” He looked helplessly toward Glorfindel for an explanation.

 

“Love is when you can not bear the thought of being apart. You want this other Elf close all the time. You want to touch him, hold him, and caress him. Your life is not complete without this other Elf.”

 

“I can not imagine life without you!” Fëataur nodded. “That is how I feel about you.” He hadn’t known how to put it into words until Glorfindel had said those things. “I do not want to be parted from you! I need you.”

 

“You need me because of the bond, but as you grow stronger, the need will decrease.” Glorfindel moved his hands onto Fëataur’s back and then brought them up again so he could hug the former dryad close. He wrapped his legs around Fëataur’s waist and the other Elf mimicked his action until they were hugging close. “I know that this is new to you. By the Grace of the Valar, it is new to me too!” Although Ecthelion and he had been lovers, they had never spoken the vows that would have made their souls one. “You are a mystery to me, a riddle, but a very sweet and tempting one.”

 

Fëataur rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder and savored the skin on skin contact. “Will you keep me at your side?”

 

Glorfindel placed a finger beneath Fëataur’s chin and lifted the handsome face. “There will be times when I will be away. I am Imladris’ Captain – her protector – and sometimes my duties will take me away from you, but I promise you that I will always return to you, my wild sprite with eyes the color of autumn leaves.” Entranced, he looked into those compelling eyes.

 

Fëataur cocked his head and, moved by feelings he didn’t knew he possessed, he leaned in closer.

 

Glorfindel held his breath as he realized Fëataur’s intent and pressed his lips onto the former dryad’s. He had kissed Elves before, but not one Elf had ever tasted the way Fëataur tasted. Fëataur tasted of wild berries, pine, flowers, and the air. It was a unique texture and Glorfindel moaned in pleasure. Unexpectedly their minds touched as well as their lips and images swirled about in his mind. He saw flashes of Fëataur’s life as a dryad, constantly watching the sun rise and set, the moon wax and wane. He tasted the sweet sorrow that lay beneath those images. Had the dryad always wanted more out of his life and had never realized it?

 

Fëataur in turn saw the events that had shaped Glorfindel into the Elf he was today. He saw Ecthelion die, Gondolin being destroyed, bathed in the Balrog’s flame, and then witnessed the golden Elf’s arrival in Imladris where Glorfindel had finally found his peace.

 

Breathlessly they stared at each other. “What happened just now?” Fëataur asked, since he needed the explanation the most.

 

“Our minds are still linked. I just did not realize that until now. It must be because you possess a part of my soul. We are one.” Even distance wouldn’t keep them apart. Placing a finger against Fëataur’s lips, he concentrated on sending his new lover his thoughts and this time it worked.

 

Fëataur blinked in surprise. “I feel you!” Glorfindel felt warm in his mind and his thoughts flowed into his mind. “You are right. We are one now.”

 

Deciding he should make the best of the moment, Glorfindel resumed kissing Fëataur and this time there were no disturbing images. They just felt the moon and the sun above their heads and their feet were firmly rooted in the earth.

 

TBC

 

Part 5

 

“Everything is going well!” Elladan reported his findings to his siblings. “Erestor left only a moment ago!” He was excited because their plan was working.

 

“Then we should make certain that they have some time in private tomorrow as well,” Arwen remarked. As she looked at Elrohir, she saw him smiling too. Elrohir had finally come around and was just as happy as they were.

 

~~~

 

“Sleeping alone at night is not something I care to repeat – especially when I know you are close!” Elrond was in a foul mood. Although he understood that playing along with his children’s plan would pay off in the end, he didn’t like the sacrifices he had to make at the moment.

 

“I did not enjoy spending the night on my own either, but I was right. When I left your rooms last night, I saw Elladan hide behind some curtains. He was watching the doorway.” Erestor was seated opposite Elrond’s desk and handed the ruler of Imladris the letters and contracts the half-Elf needed to sign.

 

“Will you come to my rooms tonight?” Elrond gave Erestor a pleading look.

 

“We had better not make plans of our own. The children might have already thought of something.” Erestor ached to pull Elrond close and hold him. Last night, nightmares had tormented him showing him a depressed and guilt-ridden Elrond.

 

He vividly recalled holding Elrond that very first time. After Celebrían had left, Elrond had broken down. During the day, the twins and Arwen had looked after their father, but at night, Elrond had been alone since they didn’t want to infringe on his privacy too much.

 

Erestor had then snuck into Elrond’s rooms and had stretched out the bed. Uncaring who was reaching out to him, Elrond had rolled into his arms and had clung to him. During those nights, Erestor had comforted Elrond, had held him close, and had whispered soothing words to the half-Elf.

 

When Elrond had finally registered the identity of his nightly visitor, the half-Elf had been of two minds about allowing it. Elrond was quickly growing attached to Erestor and was afraid that merely holding would become more. Erestor had then vowed to never allow it to become more.

 

Erestor had continued to comfort Elrond for many more nights and weeks had become months. Neither Elf had fully realized at the time that they spent each night in each other’s arms. They had continued to ‘behave’ themselves, even though it had become increasingly difficult to just hold each other.

 

They continued to sleep in each other’s arms for the next decade and after that, it had taken them another decade to become lovers in every aspect of the word. The first time they had made love had been a dramatic affair since Elrond had broken down and had whispered Celebrían’s name when he had found release inside Erestor’s body. Erestor had taken it in stride and had forgiven Elrond. After that incident their relationship had truly deepened and the next time Elrond found release it had been Erestor’s name he had called out.

 

Looking at Erestor now, Elrond was overwhelmed by the desire to give his lover the romantic touch their relationship had lacked back then. Emotionally he hadn’t been able to give Erestor what his lover had needed in the past. “Erestor?” Erestor’s eyes sought out Elrond’s and patiently waited for his lover to continue. “Just in case my children did not plan anything, would you walk with me in the gardens this evening? I want to look at the stars and have you at my side when I do.”

 

Erestor smiled fondly. “Of course will I accompany you.” That was, if the three half-Elves hadn’t made any plans themselves.

 

~~~

 

“What are your plans for this evening, Adar?” Arwen inquired in a sweet voice.

 

But the tone didn’t fool Elrond. He knew exactly why she was asking him that question. “I asked Erestor to walk in the gardens with me tonight. Does that please you?”

 

Arwen smiled. “It does.”

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel was in the middle of giving Fëataur a tour of the Last Homely House when they encountered Erestor in the corridor. Pleased to find that his friend had returned from the Golden Wood, Glorfindel approached and embraced the Chief Advisor. “It is good to know you are back, Erestor. You were greatly missed.” The two of them had become good friends when Glorfindel had first arrived in Imladris.

 

Erestor returned the embrace, but also kept a close eye on the former dryad. Fëataur’s eyes widened at seeing Erestor and he took a step away from the Chief Advisor.

 

“Captain! We need you at the barracks!” One of the soldiers had been sent to fetch Glorfindel and when he found the warrior, he wasn’t leaving without his Captain in tow.

 

“Ai, duty calls!” Glorfindel released Erestor from his embrace and was then reminded that he couldn’t leave Fëataur behind alone. “Erestor, my good friend, will you look after Fëataur until I return?” Glorfindel was so focused on coming to the aid of his men that he failed to see the fear in Fëataur’s eyes.

 

“I will look after him,” Erestor said. Contrary to Glorfindel, he had seen the fright in the former dryad’s eyes.

 

“Thank you, my friend.” Glorfindel walked toward the soldier, who had grown impatient, and waved at Fëataur. “I will be back shortly!”

 

A moment later, Glorfindel was gone and Fëataur continued to back away from Erestor. Their gazes met and the former dryad shivered uncontrollably. “You are not what you seem,” Fëataur whispered in dread. Gooseflesh formed on his skin and he raised his arms defensively.

 

“No, do not fear me. I mean you no harm. I am a friend.” In a way, Erestor was grateful that he had this chance to talk to Fëataur in private. Things would have been even more awkward if this had happened in Elrond or Glorfindel’s presence.

 

But Fëataur wasn’t reassured. When he looked at Erestor, he saw a halo of silver fire around the other Elf. “You will burn me. Fire burns wood.”

 

Erestor drew in a deep, steadying breath. “I will not harm you. I am your friend.”

 

“What are you?” Fëataur stood with his back against the wall and had no way to escape as Erestor approached.

 

“You see what I used to be.” Erestor remained at a distance, not wanting to scare Fëataur further. “I am a friend, your friend. I do not burn down trees.”

 

“What are you?” Fëataur calmed down a bit when he realized that Erestor could have harmed him if the Chief Advisor had wanted that.

 

“I am fire. You are right about that. But I am also an Elf. I am a lot like you, dryad.” Erestor didn’t intend to share his history with Fëataur, not yet. In the future perhaps. “You can trust me.”

 

“You feel hot… I sense the real you.”

 

“If you can sense all that, then you should also sense that I do not have any evil intentions. I mean well.” Erestor knew he had to go slow.

 

“You will not harm me? Or Glorfindel?”

 

“I have been Glorfindel’s friend for centuries.” Maybe that would reassure Fëataur.

 

“Does he know what you are?”

 

“He knows me the way I am now. Like you I have a certain past and Glorfindel would find it hard to understand what happened to me.” Erestor realized he had to convince Fëataur to keep his secret. “I would appreciate it if you did not tell Glorfindel that I consist of fire.”

 

“Will you tell him yourself?”

 

“I would rather not. He would not understand.” Erestor hid his hands in the sleeves of his robes. “I know you can read minds…touch mine.”

 

Fëataur shook his head and his brown hair danced against the small of his back when he did so. “I lost that ability when I stopped being a dryad.”

 

Erestor smiled in a sad way. “You can never stop being what you are, Fëataur. A part of you will you always remain a dryad. You only think you lost that ability. See for yourself. I will open my mind for you.”

 

Fëataur felt curious in spite of feeling intimidated. “Do you really think I can still reach out?”

 

“Forest child,” Erestor said in a voice that suddenly sounded ancient. “Know your power.”

 

Fëataur lost his fear in that instant and probed Erestor’s mind. He could tell that Erestor shielded part of his thoughts, but Fëataur could still tell that the other Elf didn’t want to harm him. “I do not understand. What are you?” Part of Erestor’s mind was Elven and the other part consisted of fire.

 

“I am what you are,” Erestor said cryptically. “Do we have a truce now?”

 

Fëataur’s autumn eyes searched Erestor’s black ones. In the end, the former wood-spirit nodded his head. “I do not know what a truce is, but I am convinced that you do not want to harm me.”

 

“I am a friend. In time, you will realize that.” Erestor raised a hand and offered it to Fëataur in a peace offering. “If you want a friend, you have one in me.”

 

Fëataur slowly raised his hand. “I still do not understand. You look Elven. Even your mind feels Elven, but…” Cautiously, he placed his hand in Erestor’s. He closed his eyes, afraid the contact would burn him, but nothing happened. He finally relaxed and managed a smile. “You are like me?”

 

Erestor thoughtfully nodded his head. “Aye, I am a lot like you.” And maybe, in time, he would tell Fëataur his story.

 

~~~

 

That evening, Elrond and Erestor walked in the gardens. Some plants still carried their blooms, but others were already preparing for the approaching winter. It was peaceful and that was the main reason Elrond loved to go there. Erestor walked at his side and Elrond was debating whether it was still too early to claim Erestor’s hand in public since he knew that at least one of his children was watching them.

 

“I met the former dryad today,” Erestor said, wanting to bring the encounter up before anyone else did. “He has settled in nicely.” The incident weighed heavily on his mind and he hoped he had managed to convince Fëataur that he didn’t pose a threat. Ever since hearing that the former dryad had come to Imladris, he had been afraid Fëataur would find him out. One magical being automatically recognized another.

 

Elrond nodded his head once, but his thoughts weren’t with Fëataur. He was wondering if wrapping an arm around Erestor would be acceptable to his children. In the end, he threw caution to the wind and folded an arm around his lover.

 

Erestor looked up, pleased, but at the same time also startled. “Elrond, the children!” But, even worried as he was, he leaned into the half-embrace. He ached to be close to Elrond as well.

 

“They are probably applauding my gesture as we speak.” Elrond pulled Erestor close and tightened his hold on him. “Food is waiting for us in my rooms.”

 

Erestor smiled, but still felt nervous. “If I did not know you better, I would say you are trying to seduce me.” Elrond had a romantic side to him, but the half-Elf didn’t find the chance to let it out much.

 

“I owe you so much, Erestor. Without you…without your love and support I would have perished after my wife sailed. You gave new meaning to my life.”

 

“You did the same for me.” Erestor bit his bottom lip and considered telling Elrond one of his many secrets. “My entire life I searched for true love and now I found it.”

 

Elrond cursed softly, stopped walking, and pulled Erestor close. “I do not care if my children have a different pace in mind!” Another soft curse followed. “I am going to kiss you now and I do not care if they approve!”

 

Erestor was swept off of his feet when Elrond pulled him closer. Elrond’s lips claimed his and the half-Elf’s kiss became more possessive the longer the kiss lasted. His toes curled inside his shoes and Erestor surrendered to his lover’s strength.

 

~~~

 

Hiding inside the bushes were Elladan and Arwen. They wished Elrohir could have been there as well, but the younger twin was leading that day’s patrol. They grinned at each other as they saw their father and Erestor kiss. This was going exactly as planned.

 

~~~

 

“Oh my, what was that for?” Erestor couldn’t stop a blush from forming on his face. He lowered his gaze and shuffled his feet. That kiss had differed from all the other kisses he had received so far. The passion in it had taken him aback.

 

Elrond considered his lover, his children, and the whole situation then made a decision. “You are staying in my rooms tonight. I am taking full responsibility for that action. If my children believe it is too early for us to sleep in one bed they can take it up with me.”

 

Erestor peeked shyly at Elrond. “Nay, they can be angry with me too. I do not mind. Sleeping in your arms is worth it.”

 

“Sleeping is not exactly what I had in mind, love.” Elrond wiggled an eyebrow wickedly.

 

Erestor’s blush deepened further. “It is my greatest desire to make love with you too.” Only during those intimate moments did he feel completely one with Elrond.

 

Elrond looped his arm through Erestor’s and steered his lover back toward the main structure.

 

~~~

 

“You are distracted. Why?” Glorfindel had already made himself comfortable in bed and studied Fëataur’s thoughtful expression. The other Elf sat next to him on the mattress, naked and completely at ease in his unclothed state. Glorfindel didn’t know what he had expected to happen once Fëataur had seen himself naked for the first time. Maybe he had expected the former dryad to feel bashful, but there was no sign of that.

 

“I talked to Erestor after you left.” Fëataur stretched out on his side and studied Glorfindel’s eyes. He moved closer until he could wrap his arms and legs around the golden-haired warrior and smiled when Glorfindel did the same. Being entangled like that caused him to feel even warmer inside. “What do you know about him?”

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel frowned. He had left Fëataur in Erestor’s care and when he had returned, the two had been talking amicably. Everything had seemed all right. “He has always been at Elrond’s side. I believe they even fought together at the Battle of the Last Alliance which had taken place a couple of centuries ago. He is fiercely loyal to Elrond and at times, I suspect they became lovers some time ago.”

 

“Lovers?” That was a new word and although Fëataur thought he knew the meaning of it, he wanted to be certain. “What is that?” Oh wait, Glorfindel had used it once before when the other Elf had tried to explain the concept of love to him!

 

“That is what I hope we will be one day.” Glorfindel stroked the brown hair and then fingered a playful lock that tried to escape his attention. “When two Elves love each other, they can choose to become lovers. They bind themselves and then they live their lives together. They do most things together. They hold and caress each other, support each other.”

 

Fëataur nodded in understanding. “Are we lovers, Glorfindel?”

 

That question was harder to answer than it seemed and Glorfindel took his time phrasing an answer. “Not yet.”

 

“What does it take for us to become lovers?”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t sure he was ready to do this yet, but Fëataur wasn’t giving him a choice. “Lovers also share their bodies.” Gently, he let his fingertips slide down Fëataur’s chest. "They touch and caress each other and then their bodies become one.”

 

Fëataur’s breath caught. “They can actually do that? How?” Eager to experiment as well, he mirrored Glorfindel’s caress and his fingers glided down Glorfindel’s impressive chest. Compared to the warrior’s sculpted physique, Fëataur felt lacking. “Will you show me?”

 

Glorfindel blushed for he had hoped Fëataur wouldn’t ask that of him yet. “It might be too early for that.”

 

“But I want you to show me. Please?” Fëataur gave Glorfindel his most pleading look.

 

And that was Glorfindel’s undoing. He wanted to please Fëataur, had wanted to touch his new mate for the last few days, but he had thought he would be moving too fast if he did and now the former dryad was asking him to make love to him! What was an honorable Elf to do?

 

“I will show you,” Glorfindel whispered eventually and smiled at his new mate. “Trust yourself to me.”

 

Fëataur nodded and looked expectantly at Glorfindel. What would happen next? Glorfindel pressed another sweet kiss onto Fëataur’s lips and the former dryad relaxed. The kiss deepened and Fëataur’s breath caught when Glorfindel’s tongue pushed past his teeth. He didn’t know why, but he wrapped his tongue around Glorfindel’s and then the sensual duel started.

 

Glorfindel lost himself in the sweet sensation and rolled Fëataur onto his back. Climbing atop of the former dryad, he straddled the narrow hips and covered the lithe body with his. But he always remained careful not to put his entire weight on his smaller lover.

 

/This feels good…/

 

For one moment Glorfindel felt startled to hear Fëataur’s voice that clearly in his mind, but then he chided himself. They were connected in more ways than one and now that they were about to take their relationship to the next level it was only natural for his lover to speak to him in his mind. /It will become even better./

 

Looking into Fëataur’s eyes, Glorfindel’s breath caught. The irises kept changing colors. One moment they were red, then brown, then green, and at times they even shone golden like Arien’s rays. /I love you,/ Glorfindel declared, finally admitting the truth. /I believe it started the first time we met./ He would never forget the first time he had looked upon the dryad. /You fought me off and then pleaded with me, only to save your tree. I admired you for that. I still do./ Glorfindel kissed Fëataur again and rubbed his lower body against his lover’s.

 

At that, Fëataur grew erect and the experience left him breathless. /What is happening? Why is part of my body changing?/

 

/It has to change in order for us to make love./ Glorfindel soothed his nervous lover and deserted those sweet lips in favor of other body parts. His tongue glided down Fëataur’s throat, licked down the sternum, and teased the erect nipples. His right hand reached for his lover’s arousal and he wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh. He wanted to make Fëataur’s first experience as good as it could be.

 

Suddenly Fëataur’s mind opened completely and Glorfindel groaned under the impact of the images that poured into his mind. He almost panicked when he felt layers of wood form atop his body, but then he realized he was feeling what Fëataur had felt when he had still been living inside the old oak tree. In a way, he felt safe and protected. The tree cared about him and would keep harm from him. It was a perfect partnership, one without selfish motives. A natural symbiosis. /I am beginning to understand./ Fëataur wanted the same kind of connection to him.

 

Fëataur had no way of dealing with all the new emotions. He felt too much and simply allowed for those feelings to overwhelm him. He trusted himself to Glorfindel, like he had trusted himself to the oak tree all those centuries ago. /I trust you./

 

His lover’s trust deeply touched Glorfindel and he was even more determined to do this right. He reached for the phial of oil in the nightstand. It was the first time in his second life that he would use the oil for this purpose. /I will not betray your trust./ Glorfindel poured some of the oil onto his fingers and then curled them around his lover’s erection. /Enjoy what I am giving you./

 

The oily touch made Fëataur’s toes curl anew. He threw back his head, raised his hips, and panted hard.

 

/Slowly, this is only the beginning!/ Glorfindel kissed Fëataur again and moved himself into position to lower himself onto his lover’s erection.

 

/Only the beginning?/ He had thought this was already it!

 

Glorfindel smiled and squatted above his lover’s hard flesh. /Only the beginning./ He lowered himself slowly and took his time to take in his lover’s length.

 

Fëataur’s eyes burned a fiery red and his head reeled when something warm suddenly wrapped itself around the source of his pleasure. /What are you doing?/

 

/Becoming one with you – making love with you./ Glorfindel pushed down and then straddled Fëataur’s waist again. He had fully taken in his lover, but didn’t move yet for he wanted to give the other Elf a chance to grow used to the new sensation. /You are inside of me. A part of me,/ he sent, trying to explain something in words that went much further than the mere joining of their bodies. /You can let go. Do not hold back./

 

Glorfindel unexpectedly moved and the friction caused Fëataur to scream out in pleasure. The sensation he was experiencing was beyond words and he simply ceased to think in words, but instead tried to communicate in images.

 

Glorfindel swayed when more images invaded his mind. He saw the most splendid of sunrises, felt a gentle breeze caress him, and the silver rays of Ithil allowed him to see in the dark. He was back in the forest and everything was perfect. He was one with nature, the elements and…

 

Fëataur screamed out again in impending release. He couldn’t keep back any longer. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he could tell that what was about to come was going to change his world again.

 

/Let go… Do not fight it…/ Glorfindel craved his release as well and wanted to reach his climax the same time Fëataur did. Lowering himself onto his lover’s upper body, he embraced Fëataur and kissed him. He rocked slightly atop of his lover, and yet that movement was still enough to push Fëataur over the edge.

 

They tumbled over together and their world exploded in bright green colors. For one moment Glorfindel thought he was soaring high in the skies and then he was pulled down to the earth again where comforting arms cradled him close. He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he found that it were Fëataur’s arms holding him tightly. He had collapsed atop his lover.

 

Fëataur’s eyes displayed too many colors for Glorfindel to count and feather-light, soothing touches were being bestowed onto his mind. Fëataur was still up there, soaring in the skies and Glorfindel wasn’t going to pull him down to earth yet. Instead, he claimed his lover’s lips anew and initiated another deep kiss.

 

Fëataur was pulled down to earth when Glorfindel’s lips touched his. The connection deepened and for a moment, he saw through Glorfindel’s eyes – saw himself lying on the bed looking debauched and utterly sated. Lost for words, he simply dedicated himself to the kiss and rode out the last waves of pleasure.

 

Fëataur’s member slipped from his body and Glorfindel used that moment to roll onto his side. He wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and guided Fëataur’s head against his shoulder. /Now you know what it is like to be lovers,/ he sent a tad teasingly.

 

Stars sparkled in Fëataur’s eyes when he locked gazes with Glorfindel. /I did not know how empty my life was as a dryad until you showed me./ Even if he would die the next day, he would have had this experience. /I love you, Glorfindel./ Fëataur placed a hand at the nape of Glorfindel’s neck and pulled him closer so he could confirm their love with another kiss.

 

~~~

 

Elladan and Arwen exchanged pleased smiles when Elrond closed the door to his rooms behind Erestor. “They are smitten with each other,” Arwen said and smiled brightly.

 

“I wonder how long this attraction already existed,” Elladan whispered in a more thoughtful voice. “Or did this happen overnight?”

 

Arwen cocked her head. “I believe the attraction was there all along, but they were afraid to let it show because they expected us to disapprove. Come brother, we should give them some privacy.” She gathered her elaborate robes around her and rounded the corner with Elladan falling into step beside her. But the fabric of her dress knocked a candle over and it rolled over the floor, the rug muffling the noise the candle holder should have made.

 

A small fire started, but gradually grew bigger. The drafts that existed inside the corridor blew the fire away from Elrond’s room though and pushed it in the direction of Glorfindel’s quarters.

 

TBC

 

Part 6

 

“They followed us,” Erestor said. “Elladan and Arwen.”

 

Elrond nodded his head once. “I saw them too. I thought I had taught them to hide better!” He laughed and headed for the table which held that evening’s dinner. “Are you hungry?” Elrond certainly was.

 

“Food first and make love later?” Erestor seated himself next to Elrond and selected a slice of orange which he then fed to Elrond. The juice dripped from his fingers and Erestor shivered when Elrond licked it from his fingertips.

 

“Maybe we can take some of the food to bed with us?” Elrond gave Erestor a pleased look. “I always wanted to see you covered in whipped cream.”

 

Erestor blinked in mock surprise. “My whole body?”

 

“Nay, just certain parts of it,” Elrond hinted wickedly. Then he grew serious again and enfolded Erestor in a tight embrace. “Erestor, do not desert me for the Golden Wood ever again. Celeborn has to learn to solve his own problems. I am not letting you leave Imladris ever again. You belong at my side.”

 

A lump of fierce emotions formed in Erestor’s throat and his eyes glistened with moisture. “I thank the Valar for having your love, Elrond. I waited so long to find you.”

 

Suddenly, the playful mood was gone and both Elves felt serious instead. “I wish I could ask you to bind with me, but only the Valar can truly set me free. To them, I am still bound to Celebrían while it is you I love.” Elrond was stunned to see a single tear leave Erestor’s eyes and he quickly scooped it up on a fingertip. “Please do not weep. You have my love. You will always have it. I love you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor wept softly, knowing very well that Elrond didn’t understand why he was shedding tears during such a tender moment. Maybe the time had come to reveal his best-guarded secret to his lover. “Elrond, there is something I need to tell you…”

 

“Fire! Everyone wake up! The building is on fire! Alarm!”

 

Erestor’s breath caught in surprise and Elrond immediately rose to his feet. “How did that happen?” Elrond took hold of Erestor’s hand and pulled his lover along. The moment they opened the door, they saw the first signs of the fire down the corridor. “Quick, if we turn right we can outrun the fire!” Elrond pulled Erestor along until they had reached a safe section of the house.

 

Melpomaen and a large number of Elves had already gathered there and the young Advisor immediately turned to Elrond for instructions. “What do we do, Milord?”

 

“What direction is the fire spreading in?” Elrond gestured for a handful of Glorfindel’s personal guards to join him. They would lead the operation.

 

“Milord, it is spreading into the East Wing.”

 

“That is where Glorfindel has his rooms.” Elrond realized he had no time to waste and began to organize the rescue operation. All Elves would participate in trying to put the fire out, but when Elrond stepped onto the landing to acquire a good idea of the magnitude of the fire, his breath caught in shock. The way it looked, already one quarter of the Last Homely House was affected by the fire.

 

“Adar, what happened?” Elladan, with his sister in tow, joined his father on the landing.

 

“I do not know how it started,” Elrond answered grimly. “Our first priority is putting it out. We can find out how it started later.” He yelled instructions to the startled Elves who were doing their best to put out the fire. “This is going to take a long time! Do we have enough water to fight such a fire?” He had built the Last Homely House from scratch and didn’t want to lose it due to an ordinary fire!

 

“Milord Elrond! It is the Captain! He is trapped!” One of the soldiers came rushing onto the landing. “The fire surrounds them! They can not escape!”

 

“Follow me!” Elrond turned around and Arwen and Elladan followed.

 

Erestor however stayed where he was and stared at the fire. There was no way they could put it out by conventional means. The River Bruinen was too far away for them to fetch water quickly. Erestor trembled. He had been so close to attaining his goal and now everything was pulled out from beneath his feet. He had been so close…and now he was so far away from happiness.

 

“Erestor!” Elrond turned around and yelled, having realized that his lover wasn’t at his side.

 

Erestor was startled from his musings and quickly ran over to Elrond. “The fire is too destructive,” he stated a truth Elrond couldn’t.

 

“I am not giving up yet!” Elrond’s jaw was set firmly, making it clear that he would fight until the very end.

 

“Milord, over there!” Melpomaen had joined them as well and pointed out Glorfindel’s location to them. From where they were standing high upon a balcony, they had a perfect view of the East Wing. The fire raged furiously there and flames surrounded Glorfindel and Fëataur, who stood with their backs against the wall. There was no way out for them – they were going to burn.

 

“Oh, not Glorfindel...not again,” Elrond whispered in distress. Glorfindel had burned to death in his first life already. “How can the Valar be so cruel as to convict him to a second death through fire and flame?” Elrond’s thoughts raced as he tried to think of a way to rescue his friends.

 

~~~

 

“The fire will burn us,” Fëataur shook like a leaf as he watched the fire creep closer to their feet. Maybe they would have had a chance if they had detected the fire earlier, but after making love they had been tired and had gone directly to sleep. When they had woken up, the smoke was already in Glorfindel’s rooms and, although they had managed to flee into the corridor, fire blocked their path now. “We will die.”

 

Glorfindel looked about frantically for a way out – but there was none. Fëataur was right: they were going to die. The flames continued to crawl closer over the floor, the walls, and it had even attached itself to the ceiling. There was no way out. From the corner of his eye, he saw Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Erestor, and Melpomaen on the balcony opposite them. In-between them lay a sea of fire that made crossing over into safety impossible. He curled an arm around a naked Fëataur and pulled him close. If they were going to die, they would die together in each other’s arms.

 

“We will meet again in the Halls of Waiting,” he murmured, trying to comfort his distressed lover. He didn’t judge it wise to mention how cold and bereft of emotion the Halls were. That would only upset Fëataur further. “I will be with you until the end.”

 

“I do not want to die!” Fëataur also searched for a way out, but reached the same conclusion Glorfindel had. The fire surrounded them and had locked them in. He turned toward Glorfindel and sobbed against his lover’s shoulder. “I just found you! I do not want it to end yet!”

 

Glorfindel felt the same way, but he was only an Elf and had no way to fight the fire. “I love you,” he whispered, trying to make the most of their last moments. “I love you…”

 

~~~

 

Erestor stared at his hands, which had become fists. He had the power to save Glorfindel and Fëataur, but if he did, he might lose Elrond’s love and then he would die in their stead. But could he look the other way and lock out Fëataur’s pleading? Tears left his eyes and flowed down his face. He didn’t really have a choice...he couldn’t let them die.

 

“Erestor?” Elrond’s eyes widened as he saw Erestor weep openly. “I need you! I need you to help me!” His Chief Advisor couldn’t lose it now!

 

“Forgive me,” Erestor whispered, turning away from Elrond so he didn’t have to see the expression on his lover’s face. “Please forgive me if you can.”

 

“Erestor?” Elrond blinked in surprise. “I need you to support me!” But the next words died on his lips. Erestor’s form was changing. Gone was the long raven hair, the pools of black, and the formal robes. Instead silver armor appeared on the naked body and the body itself began to expand until…

 

/This is what I really am,/ the silver dragon whispered sadly into Elrond’s mind. /Please forgive me for misleading you, but…/ Fëataur screamed again in fear, making Erestor realize that he had no time to lose. /For what it is worth, I really love you, Elrond./ He spread his wings which he hadn’t used for millennia and threw back his head. He used his mighty legs to jump off the balcony and his wings carried him over to the collapsing corridor Glorfindel and Fëataur were located in.

 

Elrond remained behind in shock. The powerful dragon glistered gold due to the golden hue the fire cast onto the armor. Still too shocked to truly understand what had happened a moment ago, he stared at the winged creature and noticed a large and bleeding wound located near the spine.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel thought he had lost his sanity when the silver dragon appeared hovering above them. He had also seen the transformation, but like Elrond, he was too shocked to believe it was really happening. Fëataur however finally understood who and what Erestor was. He had sensed fire inside the Chief Advisor’s mind and realized that it had been dragon fire.

 

/Do not fear me. I want to help./ Gently, the dragon’s claws wrapped themselves around the two Elves.

 

Glorfindel grabbed hold and steadied himself the moment his feet lost contact with the ground. Fëataur too held on tightly while the silver dragon gained height. They looked at each other and thought the same. What had happened to the Erestor they had always known?

 

/Do not worry. I will take you into safety./ He ignored the old battle wound that made flying extremely painful and headed for open space. He put Glorfindel and Fëataur down in the gardens.

 

Both Elves felt relieved when they had ground underneath their feet again. Fëataur immediately went into Glorfindel’s arms, but both of them continued to stare at the marvelous vision in front of them. The dragon was a magnificent creature, lean and graceful, made for flight and battle.

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel inquired and raised a hand as if to touch the dragon, but the creature remained out of his reach. “Is that you?”

 

“It is him,” Fëataur whispered. “I sensed fire in him the first time we met.”

 

/I will always remember you most fondly and as a good friend, Glorfindel. And you, Fëataur, I wish you happiness./

 

“Nay, do not go!” Glorfindel briefly deserted Fëataur to run after the dragon when it flew back to the main structure. “Stay!” Those words had sounded much too final!

 

/I can not stay…/ were Erestor’s parting words and then he left the two Elves behind him as he returned to the main building. The Elves were valiantly attempting to put out the fire, but the flames ate everything in their way and only became stronger. But he could fight fire with fire.

 

“Erestor?”

 

Elrond’s voice reached his sensitive ears and the dragon looked at the half-Elf with sad eyes. /I never wanted you to find out./

 

“You are injured.” Elrond didn’t know what had made him say it, but it had felt like the only right thing to say.

 

The dragon lowered his head. /It is an old battle wound./ Maybe Elrond would have understood his history if he had had a chance to tell him and the fire hadn’t broken out, but it was too late now. /This is my parting gift. My final demonstration of my love for you./

 

Dragon fire left his mouth and laid itself like a blanket over the raging fire. It smothered the flames and the fire died gradually. All of the Elves stared at the dragon in wonder and the ones who had been threatened to be burned alive released a raw scream in gratitude.

 

Elrond curled his fingers around the balustrade and stared into the dragon’s silver eyes. “Erestor?”

 

/I can not stay, my love. I am sorry, but I must leave./ The wind beneath his wings carried the dragon away from the building.

 

All Elrond could do was stare at the dragon’s fading form. Then the pressure became too much and he screamed in anger. He trembled and would have collapsed if it hadn’t been for a pair of supportive arms that caught him. At first, he thought it was Elladan or Melpomaen who had caught him, but then he caught sight of gray hair and thick eyebrows. “Mithrandir?”

 

“It is over for now,” the Istar said and supported Elrond as he guided the half-Elf over to a chair where he could sit down.

 

One by one, the Elves woke from the spell they had fallen under. Arwen rushed to her father’s side and gathered a cold, shaky hand in hers. Elladan glared at Mithrandir, angry that the Wizard had arrived too late to help them. Melpomaen simply felt shocked. He had thought he had known Erestor so well and then this had happened!

 

“We should go to your study, Elrond. We have lots to discuss.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Glorfindel approach. Fëataur was only a few steps behind the warrior and distress was written all over their faces. They had draped cloaks which had been handed to them over their shoulders and pulled the fabric close.

 

Elrond locked gazes with Mithrandir and blinked. “Where did you come from?”

 

“I felt the dragon awaken and had to come.” Mithrandir gave Elrond a reassuring smile. “It was about time this happened.”

 

~~~

 

They sat in Elrond’s study shocked to the core. Glorfindel and Fëataur sat side by side on the rug and the warrior held his lover tightly. Arwen remained a bit at a distance as she realized that Mithrandir was very much in charge at the moment. Elladan would have preferred to join them, but he was needed to lead since the fire had been extinguished. They had to start rebuilding what had been lost.

 

Elrond sat on the couch and couldn’t stop staring at the flames in the fire place while Mithrandir paced the room. Melpomaen remained near the doorway, uncertain his presence was welcome.

 

“Mithrandir, what happened to Erestor?” Elrond spoke unexpectedly and all present looked in his direction. Elrond had managed to compose himself and now demanded answers.

 

“I am not at liberty to tell you. Only Erestor can tell you his tale.” Mithrandir poured Elrond some miruvor and handed the half-Elf the goblet. “Sip. It will help you clear your head.”

 

“He turned into a dragon,” Arwen said thoughtfully. “How can that be?”

 

Fëataur wasn’t certain he was allowed to talk, but he still answered Arwen’s question. Softly, he replied, “The first time we talked I sensed fire in him. I thought that maybe he was a fire-spirit. They sometimes invade the forest and enjoy burning down the trees. They are evil creatures. But I was wrong. He is a dragon.”

 

Mithrandir looked at Fëataur in surprise. “Do I know you? Have we met before?”

 

Fëataur pressed back against Glorfindel for protection and the warrior reacted by tightening his hold. “We have not met before.” He sensed the power in Mithrandir and was hesitant to speak again.

 

Mithrandir made his way over to the former dryad and lowered himself onto his heels in front of him. “You are an odd creature. You are not fully Elven. I taste magic and traces of oak in your mind. What are you?”

 

“I was a dryad once.” He smiled nervously. “Erestor told me that I would always remain a dryad partly.”

 

Elrond’s attention had been caught and he joined Mithrandir on the rug. He sat down cross-legged and looked Fëataur in the eye. “What else did he tell you?”

 

“He told me that he was like me. That we were the same and that he was a friend.”

 

“Like you?” Elrond frowned and his mind raced. “You were a dryad once who turned Elven.”

 

“Can it be that Erestor was a dragon once who turned Elven?” Melpomaen shyly suggested.

 

“And who now changed back to his true form in order to see save Fëataur and me?” Glorfindel’s head reeled as well. “Will he stay a dragon?”

 

Elrond was in shock. “I love a dragon.” He had loved a dragon for a long time and not once had he realized his lover’s true heritage. “What do I do?”

 

“You must talk to him, Elrond,” Mithrandir said, setting Elrond on his path. “Listen to his tale and then make your decision.”

 

“He flew away! How am I supposed to find him?” Elrond felt frustrated! Yes, he wanted answers, but mostly he wanted his lover back and it didn’t matter much in what form!

 

Mithrandir smiled at reading that thought in Elrond’s mind. “There is hope for the two of you.”

 

“Where will I find him?” Elrond glared at Mithrandir. “You know where!” The Istar knew much more than he wanted them to know.

 

“I shall take you to him. Elrond, are you prepared to stand your ground? Do you really love him regardless of what shall happen?”

 

“I love him, never doubt that!”

 

“But Adar, the two of you…” Arwen whispered her doubts. “How can you be so sure you love him? The two of you only started to court recently.”

 

Elrond sighed. Another secret was about to come out. “Erestor and I have been lovers for decades now. Trust me...I know my feelings for him. I love him.”

 

Arwen blinked. Erestor and her father had been lovers for decades? And she had never noticed!

 

“Mithrandir, take me to Erestor.” Elrond rose from the floor and stood tall and regal. “I want to do this now.”

 

Mithrandir stood as well, but only after giving Fëataur a warm smile. He would love to spend more time with the former dryad once peace had returned to Elrond’s life. He gently took Elrond’s hand in his and closed his eyes. Whispering a spell in an alien tongue made their forms transparent, and a moment later, they had disappeared from view, leaving the rest behind.

 

~~~

 

To his surprise, Elrond found that they hadn’t traveled that far. He found himself standing on the banks of the river Bruinen and Mithrandir had materialized at his side. “Where is he?”

 

Mithrandir raised an arm and pointed Elrond in the right direction. From this moment on, his role was that of an onlooker.

 

Elrond groaned as he saw his lover’s familiar form lying on the bank. He quickly headed toward the naked Elf and, since Erestor’s back was turned toward him, Elrond also saw the gaping wound which he had seen on the dragon’s back earlier. It was an ugly wound smeared with fresh blood and with ribs sticking out. “Erestor!” Elrond dropped onto his knees in front of his lover and placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s head, willing the closed eyes to open. “Erestor?” he repeated in a softer voice when shivers forcefully shook the weakened body.

 

Erestor finally opened his eyes and looked timidly at Elrond. “Did not want…you to…find out,” he managed in a voice that betrayed the huge amount of pain he was in.

 

“I can not heal such a wound,” was the first thing Elrond realized. The injury was too grave. “Are you going to die?”

 

Erestor managed a snort, but immediately after that more waves of pain swept through his abused body. “It is an old battle wound that upended my life.”

 

Elrond stretched out on his side beside Erestor and took his lover’s cold hands in his. “Will you tell me?”

 

Erestor had caught sight of Mithrandir and felt grateful that the Istar wasn’t getting involved. This was something between Elrond and him. “It happened a long time ago when the Kings and Queens of the Valar set out to battle the evil Melkor. The dragons fought alongside the forces of good, but unfortunately, Melkor had created his own drakes and we did battle in the skies. I was the leader of the silver dragons and answered to Manwë only. It still makes me proud to say that we fought well and destroyed almost all of the evil drakes.” Although talking exhausted Erestor, he knew he had to follow through. He owed Elrond that much. The fact that Elrond was still holding his hands encouraged him that maybe he hadn’t lost Elrond’s love completely.

 

“After the battle, the Kings and Queens of the Valar looked after the casualties and I was the sole silver dragon who had survived, but only barely. I was dying amidst my fallen brethren. Manwë then gave me a precious gift. Since I was the last of our kind, and too precious to be lost, he offered me to walk Middle-Earth as one of the Firstborn. They were about to be awoken shortly. But there was also a condition.”

 

Elrond raised Erestor’s trembling hand and brought it to his lips. After kissing it, he buried the cold limbs in-between the heavy fabric of his robes.

 

“I could never return to my dragon form because, in it, I was still mortally wounded and would die if I did. I had to live as an Elf for the rest of my life. Should I decide to return to my dragon form I would die, except if…” Erestor’s powers were fading and he clung to Elrond’s presence for support.

 

“Except if what?” Elrond moved closer. He desperately wanted to take Erestor into his arms, but was afraid he would put additional pressure on the already painful wound.

 

“I had to find true love. Someone who would love me even in my form as a dragon.”

 

“I love you!” Elrond exclaimed. “I will not let you die!”

 

“I know you do, but you can not save me,” Erestor whispered painfully.

 

“I do not understand!” Panicking, Elrond looked toward Mithrandir to guide him, but the Istar was nowhere in sight.

 

With his remaining strength, Erestor managed to raise a hand and caressed Elrond’s face. “You would have to bind with me and you can not do that since you are already bound to Celebrían.”

 

“And only the Valar can release me from my bond.” Elrond stared into Erestor’s swimming eyes, which had attained their normal dark brown color. “There must be a way!”

 

“I shall die and it does not matter what form I die in. Only true love and a bond can save me…and keep me alive and in Elven shape.” Erestor closed his weary eyes and failed to see the new form taking shape close to them. But Elrond saw it.

 

Elrond didn’t want to let go of his lover’s hands, but the new entity must have joined them for a reason and at the moment, it was not below him to beg. “Can you save him?” The impressive figure walked toward them and, when the stranger was close enough, Elrond saw the power in those eyes. Long, dark hair cascaded down the straight back and the clothes the stranger wore were precious and elaborately made. This was no ordinary Elf he was dealing with, but who was it then?

 

Manwë nodded his head. “It is within my power to release you from your bond, Elrond Half-Elven.” 

 

At hearing a voice which he hadn’t heard for millennia, Erestor opened his eyes. “Manwë,” he whispered and then smiled at the Lord of the Valar. “It has been a long time since we spoke.”

 

Elrond’s blood froze in his veins. This was Manwë? But he didn’t have the time to remain impressed. Erestor’s life was at stake! “Milord, I beg of you! Release me from my former bond and allow me to bind with Erestor.”

 

Manwë had reached Erestor’s injured form and knelt beside his old comrade in arms. This silver dragon had carried him into battle that day and he owed Erestor much. “I knew you would find true love one day.” His gaze shifted from Erestor to Elrond and he said, “I release you from your bond to Celebrían. You are free to bind with this noble soul if you desire so.”

 

“I desire so.” At Manwë’s sign, Elrond sat upright and watched the Vala expectantly. “Please keep him alive.”

 

“He shall live.” Manwë released a deep breath and it cocooned Erestor. The wound started to close and the Vala poured strength into the silver dragon who was about to become Elven for the rest of his life. Erestor would no longer be able to take on dragon form after this.

 

The pain in his back subsided and Erestor allowed Manwë to gently pull him upright. The Vala then guided him into Elrond’s arms and Erestor released a sigh of contentment.

 

“The two of you are bound now and not even I can sever this tie.” Manwë judged the time ready to leave them alone and rose. “May your love be blessed and your lives happy.” A moment later, he vanished.

 

Elrond and Erestor were alone now and the former silver dragon bashfully sought out Elrond’s eyes. They glittered with love for him. “I had hoped your love was true, but…I did not know how you would react to seeing me in such an alien form.”

 

“I love you, Erestor, as an Elf and as a dragon.” Elrond leaned in closer and pressed a kiss onto Erestor’s brow. “We shall talk later. First, I will take you home.”

 

“Home,” Erestor repeated, smiling at Elrond. “Aye, take me home.” He had finally found one.

 

~~~

 

Elrond watched Erestor sleep. Although he still felt worried about his lover’s well-being, he also felt content at having Erestor back in his bed. He had carried Erestor home since Mithrandir hadn’t bothered to return to the river bank. He hadn’t minded though, since carrying Erestor was hardly a chore.

 

“May we enter?” Glorfindel had knocked, but Elrond had been lost in thought and hadn’t heard it.

 

Elrond smiled at Glorfindel and Fëataur and nodded. He had been receiving visitors for most of the day. Elladan and Arwen had visited first and then Melpomaen. Erestor hadn’t woken up yet though and the visitors had been silent, not wanting to wake him since Erestor obviously needed the rest. His children’s reaction had pleased him. They had accepted the fact that Erestor and he had been lovers for some time and hadn’t fought him over it. Not even when they had learned about the bond that now connected Erestor to their father.

 

“Aye, please come inside.” Elrond gestured for them to approach the bed.

 

Glorfindel reached the bed first while Fëataur remained at a respectful distance from Erestor. “He looks Elven,” Fëataur remarked.

 

Elrond recalled something Fëataur had told him right after Erestor had disappeared. “But there will always be something of a dragon inside him. Is that what you are saying?”

 

Fëataur nodded his head. “May I ask you a question?” He still felt a bit shy around Elrond.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Is it true that Manwë himself bound Erestor and you?” He had heard rumors, but didn’t know anything for certain.

 

“It is true. Erestor and I bonded.” Elrond rubbed the knuckles of Erestor’s hand. Looking at Fëataur, he said, “Do you feel at home in Imladris?”

 

Fëataur nodded and smiled when Glorfindel curled his fingers around his hand. “I am happy here.”

 

“Much of that has to do with the fact that we love each other.” Glorfindel gave Fëataur a fond smile. Yes, there would always be a side to Fëataur that he couldn’t completely understand, but he accepted and loved that side because he loved Fëataur as a whole.

 

~~~

 

Erestor’s eyelids fluttered first and then fully opened. The first thing he saw was Elrond sitting slumped over in a chair. The half-Elf had kept a vigil at his side until fatigue had gotten the best of him.

 

Erestor sat upright stealthily, careful not to make any noise since he didn’t want to wake his lover. The fact that Elrond had come after him to proclaim his love overwhelmed him and new tears formed in his eyes. He brushed them away though when they threatened to wet his face. /I love you so much!/

 

Something woke Elrond. Maybe it was Erestor thinking so loudly that it invaded his mind, maybe it was the movement of Erestor sitting upright, or perhaps it was the salty scent of his lover’s tears. It didn’t really matter, for when he opened his eyes, he saw Erestor smiling back at him.

 

“You are awake!” Elrond quickly exchanged his chair for the edge of the bed and pulled Erestor into his arms. “I thought I had lost you!”

 

“I am sorry I scared you,” Erestor whispered against the fabric of Elrond’s robes. His lover was holding him so tightly that it was hard for him to draw in breath. But he understood Elrond’s fierce reaction. “But I had no choice. I could not let Glorfindel and Fëataur die.”

 

“I know that.” Elrond raised a hand and caressed Erestor’s face. “Would you have told me eventually?”

 

Erestor nodded his head. “I was going to tell you the moment the fire broke out. I was so close to telling you about my past.” Erestor savored the embrace he was in and rubbed his face against the palm of Elrond’s hand. “I am old, Elrond, and I have waited for true love to come along for so long. I thought I had finally found it and then I was forced to change into my real form in order to save Glorfindel and Fëataur. I was so afraid I had lost you! How could you possibly still love me once you had seen me in that form?”

 

“Erestor, please look at me.” Elrond waited for his lover to raise his downcast eyes. “Seeing you change into a dragon was a shock, but that did not make me stop loving you. I love you, Erestor, whatever form you possess.” Elrond grinned wickedly and added, “Although your current form appeals very much to me.”

 

Erestor blushed slightly. “I am naked beneath the sheet and you know it.”

 

“What do you say about rendering that situation? Shall I remove my clothes and slip between the covers? Then we would be naked together.” Elrond wiggled an eyebrow.

 

“Oh no, once you are naked in bed with me, I know what will happen!” Erestor enjoyed their carefree bantering and eagerly played along. He was immensely relieved that Elrond’s love had proven true. “What are you waiting for? Get naked!”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Elrond whispered cheekily. He released Erestor, rose from the bed, and removed his clothes in record time. “Better?” he asked as he slipped between the sheets.

 

“Much better.” Erestor actually purred and pulled Elrond atop of him. “I want you, Elrond.” Elrond’s dark hair spilled down the half-Elf’s shoulders and the ends tickled Erestor’s chest. He buried his hands in that dark mane and massaged Elrond’s scalp. “Take me.”

 

Elrond nodded his head once. He felt the urgency too – the bond was urging them to consummate their love. A love sanctioned and blessed by Manwë himself. Elrond reached for the oil and coated his erection with it. “You shall receive me then?”

 

Erestor parted his long legs. “Most eagerly.” He pulled Elrond close so they could resume their kissing. “Claim me.”

 

Elrond momentarily wavered, finally realizing that his lover was not quite what he had always seemed. “I am honored that you would choose me as your lover. Now that I know what you accomplished in the past, it makes me proud to be your lover.”

 

Elrond curled his fingers around his member and positioned himself at the entrance to his lover’s body. They had made love so many times in the past, but this time was different. “I am proud to call you my mate – to be bound to you.” While uttering those words, he sank home slowly so as to not cause his lover any discomfort.

 

Erestor’s eyes filled with tears, but Elrond didn’t stop his declaration. If anything, seeing them made him continue. “You were a magnificent dragon, Erestor. Awe-inspiring and brave, but I must admit I like you better in this form because then I can make love to you.”

 

Elrond thrust for the first time and kissed first one of Erestor’s eyelids and then the other. “But I would have continued to love you, even if you had been forced to stay in your dragon-form, although making love would have then become impossible.”

 

Reassured that everything was all right between them, Erestor opened his eyes and smiled at Elrond. He wrapped his legs around the half-Elf’s waist and rocked along with each of his lover’s thrusts. “I love you, Elrond. My love is just as true as yours. I would die for you if it would keep you safe.”

 

“I understand,” Elrond said soothingly and slowed down his thrusts. He placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s hair and buried his fingers in the raven mane, then lowered himself onto his lover’s body and kissed him. /Dragon or Elf, you are my true love and nothing can change that./

 

Elrond’s words flowed into Erestor’s mind during his climax and he yelped softly as he experienced the full extent of Elrond’s love. Clinging to the half-Elf, he deepened the kiss and met his lover’s gaze. /You are right, my love. I should not have doubted you. I shall never doubt you again!/

 

~~~

 

That evening, Elrond and Erestor invited family and friends to visit with them in the privacy of Elrond’s rooms. At first, things were a bit awkward between them and Elladan, Arwen, and Elrohir, but after a while, they settled down and began to feel at ease.

 

Glorfindel and Fëataur sat snuggled close on the couch and watched Elrond and Erestor hold hands. “They look good together. Do you not think so?” Fëataur smiled in pleasure when he caught Erestor’s gaze. Glorfindel and he had already thanked Erestor for coming to their rescue and Fëataur had accepted Erestor as a good friend since he no longer had to worry about a possible threat where the fire was concerned.

 

“Aye, they look good together.” But Glorfindel thought that Fëataur and he looked good together too.

 

“They found true love,” Fëataur said and turned his head so he could look Glorfindel in the eye. “And so did we.”

 

Glorfindel nodded and smiled. “Aye, and so did we.”

 

The end


End file.
